I wish I were Invincible
by WillieNelson09
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Fifteen years after Kiba died, Hinata finds herself is getting more and more lonely. Her daughter, Tenshi, is finding out more and more about what happened to her dad. itahina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SEQUEL TO "Confusion is all she said." Had this idea in my head for awhile. You don't really have to read the first story. It's mostly Hinata's story about her love life and her pregnancy. It would be nice if you checked it out though :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Characters go to Kishimoto. Story and OC BELONGS to me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The sun on my face sent a warm feeling through my body. It's been a week since I've seen the sun. The past week was filled with rain drops. I rolled out of my bed and went to the kitchen and started on breakfast. It was 10:30. I went and sat at the table and waited for the water to boil. I also put some bread in the toaster.

It's been fifteen years now. It wasn't easy. But the way my life is now, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Tenshi with my life. I'd give up anything for her. It pains me sometimes though because she's so much like Kiba. She also resembles him. Just recently she started to paint red fang markings on her cheek. I had asked her why. All she said it was because she had seen a picture of Kiba with markings like that. I had asked her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me.

When my water started to boil, I got up and started to get my tea ready. That's when I heard Tenshi walk into the kitchen. I looked at her and she went and sat at the table.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

"I'm just having toast, I could make you something if you want."

"Its alright, I think I'll just have some cereal." I nodded and went and sat at the table. While I was eating my toast, the memories of Kiba came rushing back. It wasn't something I enjoyed because I always thought about That day. The day when everything came crashing down on me. When everything I thought was going well, in almost an instant, it was getting worst. After he had died, I didn't know how to cope with it. Everything I was doing reminded me of him. I just wanted to end it all.

I knew that would be stupid because that would mean Tenshi wouldn't have anyone. While I was deep in thought, Tenshi interrupted me.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

I shifted in my seat to face her properly. "What's that honey?"

"It's just something I've been thinking about lately. I know you don't like talking about it so much, it's just that, I've been wondering. What happened to dad?" The last thing she had said, had sent shivers down my back. She was right, it wasn't something I didn't like talking about. Even though I told people I had gotten over him, that's not true. You never really get over the one that meant so much to you. Especially if there is someone everyday that reminds me of him. It just doesn't happen.

"What do you mean? I told you, he had passed away after you had turned one," I finally said.

"That's not what I mean mom and you know it. I want to know how he died." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back, but I think it's time that she finally found out. She was sixteen now, I think it was time.

"Let me make some more tea first. Go sit in the living room, I'll meet you there." She nodded and did as I asked. After she had left, I put some more water into the kettle and I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I swear I saw his face in the mirror. Quickly, I splashed some water onto my face. When I looked at my reflection once more, that's when my tears started to fall. It seems every time I thought about him, I would always end up crying. Most times, I would be able to hold back, but it was different at that moment.

I left the bathroom and back into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup and then sat on the other chair beside Tenshi. She gave me a puzzling look. I could tell she knew that I had just cried. Then, slowly, I put my cup down and let out a sigh.

"Mom, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I gave her a smile and then put my attention back to the cup. It would be now or never, I don't know the next time I'll be able to tell her.

"Mom, you don't have to say anything if you're not ready."

"No, it's time you needed to know," I took a sip of my tea and then took a deep breath. "Well it was shortly after your grandma had passed away. Six months actually. After his mom passed away, we drifted apart. He started drinking again and I couldn't stand it. So I broke up with him," I paused and then let out a shaky breath. "On your first birthday, he came to the house and asked if he could say happy birthday. I wouldn't let him pass the door because I knew he was drinking. I couldn't push him out myself, then Neji came and pushed him out. I went to the window and was watching him leave, but then he passed out on the lawn. Quickly I ran outside and got Neji to help me bring him in. After we laid him down and warmed him up, I put you to bed. The next day..." I paused again and couple of tears strolled down my face.

"And then what mom?"

"We were talking and we both agreed that we'd make our relationship work out. He got up and gave you and I kiss. He asked if he could go upstairs and sleep. I agreed because I could tell he didn't look to well. After everyone ate, Neji and Hanabi had left. I put you in front of the tv and went upstairs to go and check up on him," I was crying harder now. "When I went upstairs, I saw him hanging," I went silent. I couldn't continue, but I could tell she knew how he had died now. She got up and hugged me. When her arms wrapped around me, I thought of his big arms. Oh how I missed those arms.

"Mom its okay, you have me remember? I love you, okay?" I nodded and then let go of her.

"You okay?" I asked and then I wish I hadn't. She started to cry.

"Yeah, it's just one more thing I want to know. Why didn't you tell me 'till now?" I took another sip of my tea.

"I was waiting for the right time," I took another sip. "Wait here," I said and then went to my bedroom. I walked towards the closet and pulled a blue box with flowers on it out. Then I went back to the other room and gave it to her.

"What's this?"

I sat back down. "While I was pregnant with you, your dad and I wrote letters to each other because he moved away shortly after we found out. All the letters that we sent each other are in that box. If you don't want to read them, you don't need to."

"Yeah I'll read them. I'm going back to my room and gonna read. You okay to be by yourself?"

"Yeah, there's some things I've got to do anyway," I smiled at her and she left to go to the other room. When she left, I tried my best not to cry. My strength alone wasn't good enough, the tears wouldn't stop coming down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tenshi's POV**

After I grabbed the blue box from my mom, I went to my room. Then I set the box on my bed and then grabbed my iPod from the tiny desk I had in my room. I sat back onto my bed and took a deep breath. When I opened the box, there were tons of letters. I lifted the box upside down and let the letters scatter onto my bed. I grabbed a letter and looked to see who sent it. It was from my dad to my mom.

Before I started to read, I went to the other room.

"Who started sending the letters first?"

"Your dad, I believe it was the first of December," I nodded and headed back to my room. I put all of the letters in order. I put all the ones from my dad on one side and the ones from my mom on the other. After doing so, I carefully looked through them and then found it. I plugged my iPod into the speakers and then took a deep breath.

_Dear Hinata, Dec 1st_

_I'm really sorry I left so suddenly. I just want you to know that. Maybe if I had tried a little harder, I would've been able to stay. Well stay healthy and see you later babe._

_Kiba_

I shook my head. I grabbed another letter, this time from my mom though.

_Kiba, Dec 8th_

_I miss you. I really do, it's just that things are getting so crazy at school. Going back and forth from my appointments and to school isn't easy. I'm actually considering of just dropping out. I really wish you were here with me. I also want you to know that I forgive you. I know you tried your hardest to stay, but hey, you can also visit as well. You don't have to be away all the time, right? Well I wish I could write more, but I have an essay to finish._

_Love you_

_Hinata_

I kept on reading the letters. By the time I was on my fifteenth letter, my phone was ringing like crazy. It startled me and quickly, I grabbed it off my desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tenshi, what's up?" It was my friend Ashley.

"Nothing, just reading some letters."

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Since we only have a month left of summer break," she had a point, but I really didn't wanna go out. All I wanted to do was read these letters. While reading them, I was finding stuff about my mom that I never knew. I just didn't want to stop. These letters also started to make me tear up.

"Not today, I just want to continue reading."

"That's no fair, well I wanna see you so I'm coming over."

"Alright then. I'll probably be in my room crying."

"Just don't drown," she started laughing at her own joke. We both hung up and I went to the other room. I made myself a cup of tea. When I looked into the living room, I saw my mom crying. I didn't like seeing her like this. I felt as if it was my fault. Since I was the one that asked about my dad.

I couldn't stand seeing my mom like that, so I went back to my room and started to read again.

_Dear Kiba, Jan. 14_

_It's official, starting Monday, I won't be going to school anymore. I know you said I shouldn't dropout, but it isn't easy. It's not fun if you're the laughingstock of the school. One thing I don't like is that you're not here. It's too lonely at home. I'm still wondering why you didn't come here during Christmas break. I was looking forward to being able to see you. That breaks my heart but I'm not mad I just want to know why. Talk to you soon._

_Love Hinata._

_PS- Everything is going well, the baby is growing fine._

After I read that letter, I heard the door open. I looked up to see Ashley. I smiled at her and then grabbed another letter.

"Any good letters?"

"Here read this one," I gave her the letter I just read and then I continued to read.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'm sad to know you dropped out of school. It was for the best right? School sucks here 'cause I don't have friends or you here. I didn't go see you because my dad was being an asshole. He wouldn't give me any money to go see you. So, I have been thinking of getting a job to save up money and see you. Not sure though. I gotta go, I miss you babe._

_Love Kiba._

_PS- I'm glad to hear the baby is growing fine._

_Dear Kiba,_

_I know dropping out of school wasn't the greatest idea, but I need to be healthy for the baby. Why haven't you made any friends yet? That's not like you. If you want, I could send you some money to come see me. I really miss you, I want to see you so badly it hurts. I get really lonely at night because I know you're sleeping alone like me. Write soon._

_Love Hinata._

After I read that letter, I looked up at Ashley.

"Why did your mom and dad write letters? Weren't they together?"

"Nope. My mom said that after they found out she was pregnant, his mom got him to move with his dad. By what I can see, my dad didn't like his dad."

"Oh okay. One more question. If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

"Well," I let out a shaky breath. "From what my mom had said, he committed suicide." I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she got up and then gave me a hug. I pushed away from her and then looked at her.

"It's alright, let's go get a coffee. I've read enough letters today."

"Okay, Starbucks?" I nodded. Then we both walked out of the room. I looked around the room to see if I needed anything, there was nothing. Then the two of us walked out. It was sunny outside, but it had a cool breeze. I liked it a lot.

When we got to Starbucks and ordered, we sat down.

"You okay, you seem kinda sad?" I nodded.

"I'll be alright, it's just, hmm... How should I out this? Guess I'm just shocked because I just found out about my dad."

"Well you'll be alright. I'm sure of it. Besides you have great friends."

"Yeah," I took a sip and then looked around. When I looked at the door, I saw my friend Keiji. He was a year younger then me and looks so much like his dad. He had these bold lilac eyes, but he was one of the most kindest people I know. I gave him a wave and he started to walk towards us.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just gonna get some coffee and maybe go home. Don't feel like doing much today anyway," I nodded. "Hey, you didn't do your fang makeup today?"

I grabbed my phone and looked at myself. He was right, I didn't have the make up on.

"I must've forgotten to."

"You okay? You look like you've been crying," I gave him a shocked look and then I quickly shook my head. He patted my back.

"Let's hang out later."

"What about me?" Ashley practically screamed. I forgot she was there.

"I'm just gonna go and yeah let's hang out later Keiji," he gave me a nod and I left Starbucks. I just took a bus back to my place.

When I got home, my mom still wasn't home. So I went to my room and laid on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hinata's POV_

After Tenshi went to her room, I called TenTen and told her I was going to go see her. So I washed the morning dishes and then left without telling Tenshi.

On my way there, the radio almost killed me. The song that started to play was "Think of You" by A Fine Frenzy. My chest tightened at the sound of it. So with my shaky hand, I turned it off. I didn't want to think about him. It was hard enough hearing it. Especially what had happened earlier that morning, it didn't help hearing that song.

I changed the station quickly, then when I got to Tenten's, I walked up to the door and knocked. She came to the door almost instantly. She let me go inside. We both sat in the living room while we were drinking tea.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"It's alright, now do you mind telling me why your here?"

"I finally told her," that's all I said and she gave me a shocked look. I nodded and then took a sip of my tea.

"And?"

"I gave her the letters and she's reading them now. It was so hard."

"I bet," we both went silent.

"If I could erase one emotion, I wonder if erasing how much I love him will make things better," I finally said. After saying so, TenTen got up and gave me a hug. While she hugged me, tears started to well up in my eyes. I forced myself to hold them back, but she held me tighter and the tears just started to fall on its own. I pushed her away.

"I've been thinking Hinata," I nodded my head. TenTen took another sip of her tea and then let out a breath. "Well I know it's been a long time since you've been with someone, I was just thinking that a whole bunch of us go-"

"Wait, what!" I gave her a shocking tone. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to be with someone new. I just wanted it to be my daughter and I. That's all I wanted, but I did want to take on the offer of going out. Its been so long since all of us went out.

"Yeah, you could find someone new. Well you don't necessary have to find someone, but we could all go out."

"Well who's all gonna go out?" I asked.

"There's going to be Neji and I of course. I can call Ino and the others. The usual." I nodded. By the usual, she meant Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. The idea of going out didn't appeal to me that much, but I thought 'Hey, when's the next time I get to go out?' I worked all week and I finally had the weekend off in about a month.

"So that's a yes?"

"Heck, why not? What time should we meet up?"

"Hmmm, how about you and I go to your apartment and get ready there?" She had a big smile while saying this. I didn't know how to say no, so I nodded. She practically screamed in my ear. In the other room you could hear her son Keiji walk into the house.

"Mom, what are you screaming about? Geez," I giggled at him.

"Oh nothing, your dad and I going out tonight. So we won't be back till later."

"Yeah yeah," he waved goodbye and then left the room. You could hear him go upstairs and then blast the music. I put my attention back to TenTen and she was already calling the others. I went and sat down.

After TenTen was done making the calls, she said that we should get going and go to my place and start figuring out what to wear. I tried to reason with her because it was still early. It was only three in the afternoon. But TenTen didn't listen and now we were on our way back to my apartment. My apartment was only a two bedroom. It was no big deal because there was only Tenshi and I. I decided to sell the house I lived in before when Tenshi was about seven years old. Before we left, I told TenTen that we'll go in my car. So when I parked my car, we both walked up to the third floor of my apartment building.

When we walked inside, I told TenTen to go to my room. After I told her to do so, I went to go check up on Tenshi. I knocked on her door and she yelled over her music for me to come in. I walked in and I saw her laying in the bed, by the looks of it, it looked like she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked very concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that I've been thinking," I nodded. She then got up and sat with her legs crisscrossed.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, where'd you go?" I looked at her with concern, but just ignored it.

"I went to TenTen's, a couple of us are gonna go out tonight. So I'm gonna be back late. You okay with that?"

"Of course, go. You need it mom," she shooed me out of her room and then I went to my room. When I walked in, TenTen was in front of the mirror with a green top. She saw me and then turned around.

"Is this too much?"

"I think so. Here how about this one?" I threw her a silver colored tank top. She put it front of the mirror and then turned her attention back to me.

"Should I wear it with jeans?"

"Yeah, that'll look nice," I stood beside her and then started to think on what I should wear.

"What about you?" I shrugged my shoulders and then walked over to my closet.

"What should I wear?" I asked her. Then TenTen stood beside me and stared into my closet with me. TenTen walked towards the closet. She pulled out a purple top. It hung loose in the front. I grabbed it from her and then put it on. I also put on some leggings. When I came back, TenTen had a wow look on her face.

"So?" I asked her.

"Wear it!" She walked towards the dresser and grabbed a pair of feather earrings. "And with these."

"Okay, okay. Hey,"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"I don't know if I want to go out," I told her.

"I don't care, your going out even if I have to drag you out of the apartment. You haven't came out with us in forever. If you don't come out now, I don't think you'll leave your house again." She yelled at me.

"Calm down. I'll go out if it means that you stop yelling," TenTen let out a little chuckle and then she left to the bathroom to put on the clothes for the evening.

...

After TenTen put those clothes on, she got a call from Ino. She wanted us to go meet her at her place. TenTen agreed and now we were making our way there. By the time we left my apartment it was about six-thirty in the evening. We were both silent when we were on our way to her apartment. Even when we were walking up the stairs we were still silent. TenTen knocked when we reached the door. Before Ino came to the door I asked TenTen, "What's wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"Huh, nothing you need to worry about," she smiled and I nodded. I didn't believe her because her eyes looked so sad. When I was going to ask her again, Ino opened the door.

"Hey guys, come in," we both walked in. Ino left for the other room and TenTen and I sat on the couch. We waited for her and all TenTen did was sit there with sadness in her eyes. She saw that I was staring at her and then gave me a smile. Then Ino walked back into the room. She was wearing a leopard print dress with leather boots and a dark brown leather jacket. Her hair had soft curls and was put onto one side. She looked real good.

"Well? What do you think?" Ino asked us while she spun around in a circle.

"Someone wants to get laid," TenTen said. We all laughed at this.

"So what kind of guy are you looking for tonight?" I asked her. She always had a thing for looking for the perfect guy when we went out. Which never really worked out for her because she was always single.

"I don't know. I'm thinking someone strong." Ino had a wide smile while she said this. Ino grabbed a few things and we all left her apartment.

When we reached the club, we all walked in and I saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting at a table. They saw me and waved. As we were walking towards the table, the music was blaring and my heart was beating in excitement. We reached the table and I sat beside Naruto.

"Hey, is Sakura here yet?" I asked Naruto. He just shook his head. Then Sasuke pulled him in and started to whisper into his ear. Naruto started to blush. I looked away and then put my attention to TenTen and Ino. They were both talking about something that dealt with some guy they were looking at. I was curious and decided to join the conversation.

"That guy over there, do you think he came alone?" Ino pointed to a guy dressed in all black. He had brown hair and had a good build.

"Why don't you go and find out?" TenTen told her with a wide grin on her face.

"First," I said. "We need a drink." Everyone agreed and then I voted myself to go and get us all shots of tequila. No one was arguing. While I waited for the bartender to come back with shots, I stood there and stared throughout the whole club. The place was cramped. I looked around once more and heard the bartender say that my shots were ready. I then grabbed the plate that held the drinks when someone spoke to me. Slowly I turned around and saw someone with dark hair.

"Hey"

"How are you?" the strange man asked. This man awfully looked like Sasuke.

"Doing great. Actually I was about to go back to my friends over there," I pointed to the table everyone sat at and saw that Neji and Sakura were sitting there now.

"Hey you wanna dance with me?"

"Well, I don't know," I was really unsure.

"Its okay and by the way the names Itachi. Well see you around," in an instant he was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and just decided that he got lost in the big crowd. I walked back to the table and everyone cheered when I came back. I grabbed a shot and on the count of three we all took it. The burning going down my throat felt soothing. It sent electricity through my body.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Ino asked me.

"I don't know, but he seemed nice."

"And you didn't ask for his number?" I shook my head.

"Well I wasn't thinking and besides I didn't have my phone," I just said.

"Who cares, I'm gonna go and get me a man," she pulled TenTen out of her seat, "and you're coming with me." Then Ino dragged the two of us to the dance floor. There was some upbeat song playing and Ino pulled me in to dance with her. I blushed when she started to grind against me. I pulled a fast move and told her I was going to go and get another drink. She didn't try and stop me, so that was a relief.

When I went to the bar, I ordered myself a mojito*. While I was waiting, I looked around the club to see if I could find the man Itachi. While I stood there, the name started to sound very familiar to me. My thoughts were interrupted by the bartender. I grabbed the cup and quickly took a drink. When I turned around, I was making my way back to the table. As I was walking, I saw him.

As quick as I could, I took another drink and started to make my way to him. I didn't actually know what I was going to say, but I really wanted to talk to him. As I was getting closer, I could hear Ino and TenTen calling "You get 'em tiger." I ignored their comment and continued walking. Itachi saw me and started to make his way towards me as well. My heart started to beat faster as we were both getting closer. The movement around us, slowly started to slow down with every step we took. When we reached each other, I let out a sigh and then took another drink.

"You look lovely," I smiled at his comment.

"Thanks," he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You wanna get out of here?" I blushed and then shook my head. Instead of listening to me, he started to drag me away from the group of people. When we were closer to the door, I finally stopped him.

"Wait!" he then looked at me and let out a sigh.

"For what?"

"Let's go to your place," I finally said. I didn't know what I was thinking, but at that moment, I wanted to wake up next to someone. We both left the club without telling my friends that I was leaving. Frankly, I didn't really care. Something about Itachi, made me really happy inside.

When we reached outside, Itachi grabbed my hand and then waved a cab down. We both went into the car and Itachi gave the cab driver the address to his place. When the vehicle started to go, Itachi and I never said anything. After awhile though, Itachi finally spoke.

"I don't think you've told me your name."

"Oh, sorry about that. My names Hinata," I gave him a soft smile and then looked out the window.

"You have a beautiful name Hinata." The way he spoke my name made me so happy. His stern voice was amazing. I gave him a wide smile and continued to look out the window. While I was in a daze, I felt something warm wrap around my fingers. Confused, I looked. I smiled when I saw Itachi had grabbed a hold of my fingers. I tightened my hand and looked up at him. He then leaned in, my breathing was shortened when I felt something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw him kissing me.

I pulled away and looked away. I could feel my face heat up.

"You okay?" I nodded and then leaned in and kissed him, I didn't know why, but I did it anyway. When we reached his apartment, he led me up in the elevator and into the apartment. Almost instantly, our lips were locked and then slowly, he led me onto his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tenshi's POV**

Shortly after my mom left, I continued to read the letters.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I haven't made friends because I don't want to get to attached to this shithole. Every night, I just want to lay beside you and hold you close to me. Don't send me money, I'll get a job somehow and see you without my dads help. I love you and baby forever and always._

_Love Kiba_

_PS - What should we name our baby?_

I smiled, I really wish I knew my dad. He seemed really sweet.

D_ear Kiba,_

_You should at least try to make one friend. At least you'll have someone to talk to. In a couple of days, I go for an ultrasound. We're finally get to find out what we're having. I'm so excited. I'm hoping for a boy, what about you?_

_After the doctor said I find out what we are going to have the next appointment, I swear I could feel our baby moving like crazy. I just can't wipe this smile off of my face. I miss you. It's gonna suck that you're not going to be here to find out. I've been thinking, if it's a boy I would name him Haku. It's a common name, but I like it a lot._

_Much love, Hinata_

_Dear the love of my life,_

_I don't want friends, I want you. I got a job at the vets. I clean dogs for the time being, I don't mind. You know how much I love dogs. Send me a picture of the ultra sound next time you write. I want to have a beautiful baby girl. A baby girl that looks just like her beautiful mom. Gosh, talking about this stuff drives me mad. I want to be with you so badly. I miss you. Remember, when we were kids, you were so scared to talk to anyone? Then you said you wanted to pet Akamaru, and our friendship started. Wow, we've known each other forever. I came across this song going through my dads old records._

_For you, they'll be no more crying._

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know its right._

_The song is "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac._

_Your love Kiba_

_PS- I love you._

I was in an awestruck moment when I read this, I really wish I knew my dad. Before I started to read the next letter, I went to the other room. When I walked to the kitchen, I put some water up. While I was waiting for the water to boil, my cell started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what you doing?" it was Keiji.

"Nothing, reading."

"Are we still hanging out tonight?"

"Yeah, what you thinking of doing?" I had nothing better to do, so I decided to agree.

"I'll pick you up and we'll just drive around,"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Right now?" he asked me.

"Yeah," he hung up and by the time I was done on the phone, my water started to boil. I took it off and decided to not have tea anymore. After doing that, I went back to my room and looked around. By the closet, I saw my green sweater. I quickly did my make-up, it looked alright. No way was I going to forget my famous red fangs going down my cheeks. I grabbed my sweater and also grabbed my cellphone. After I grabbed those things, I heard the door open. I knew it was Keiji, so I went to the other room. Instead it wasn't Keiji, it was Neji.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. After I asked him, he walked over to the kitchen table and sat there.

"Where's your mom? I need to talk to her," I went and sat at the table with him.

"She's gone."

"But where!" he demanded. His voice was scary. Not once have I ever heard his voice like this.

"Her and TenTen went out. Thats all I know."

"Fine," after he spoke he left. I found it weird that he came here instead of his son. Shortly after he left, Keiji walked in.

"Was that my dad?"

"Yeah. He just stormed in here and asked where my mom was and then left. I thought it was weird. Anyways, wanna go?"

"Sure," we both left. When we got into the car, I had to drive. When we started to go, Keiji turned down the music.

"What's up?" I asked him. Instead of answering, he was really quiet. We just sat there in silence. After a couple of minutes, he finally spoke.

"I'm scared Ten."

"Of what?" We stopped at an intersection. I gave a quick glance and then put my attention back to the road.

"I think my parents are breaking up," I looked at him with a shocked look.

"Wait, why?" I quickly shot back. The news I found out came to me as a shock. I was sure that his parents really had it going well for them.

"They've been arguing more about money. Just recently they started to yell more and throwing things at each other," I parked the car in front of the arcade. Then I looked at him.

"Why are they arguing? I thought they were lovey dovey all the time."

"They're only like that in front of people."

"Well did they say there going to break up? You can't make accusations that they are."

"It's obvious Tenshi. Stay at my place tonight and you'll hear them bicker at each other."

"I can't, my mom will probably come back drunk. I don't want her doing something stupid."

"Okay, let's go play some games." I nodded and we both walked in. Sure I'm sixteen but playing arcade is still one of the best things to do. It's one of those things from being a little kid you never get sick of. Gosh I sound like I'm an old lady.

We walked in and saw that they put in a pool table. Keiji and I looked at each other and we both nodded our heads and made our way to the table. We played a few rounds and I told Keiji I would drive him home because I was getting bored. He agreed and we were now on our way back when Keiji got a phone call. I only heard Keiji's side of the call but it went like this:

"Hello?"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Mom?"

"Oh okay so you're alright?"

"Yeah; yeah bye."

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, my mom is just drunk calling," we both laughed. I pulled into his driveway and he went inside. When I arrived home, I just went to my room and ended falling asleep. While asleep, I started to dream:

_I was sitting in a cafe. There was clean smell in the air. When I looked around the room, in front of me someone sat with their back turned to me. I looked at them and the man turned around. My heart sank and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. The brown hair, the dark eyes and the red fang markings, I knew all to well. It was my father. When he looked at me, he gave me a soft warming smile. That's when I felt a tear fall down my face. Quickly, I wiped it away and then my dad started to laugh._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked me. I wiped another tear and then let out a sigh._

_"Its just wow," I was so mesmerized that he was in my dream. I felt a million feelings at once and I didn't know what to do nor did I know what to say._

_"You're so pretty, just like your mother," I felt a slight smile come across my face at his compliment. There were so many thing is I wanted to say to him. But as he sat there staring at me, no words came out. As I was sitting there staring at him, I just continued to cry. "Don't cry, you don't need to cry baby."_

_"But dad, you're not here anymore and I want to know why. Daddy I miss you."_

_"Have you read the letters?" I nodded, "then you don't need to cry anymore."_

_"I still haven't read all the letters though. What am I supposed to do when I'm done?" I asked him._

_"You continue living, I love you baby girl."He gave me a smile and then the picture started to fade and that was the end of my dream._

When I woke up, my eyes were puffy. I rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. The time shocked me. How long was I asleep for? It was three in the morning and my mom never came back. I walked back to my room and laid on my bed. While I was laying there, I thought about the dream I just had, I thought to myself 'Did that really happen?' It seemed so real, yet so unreal. I really wish I knew him. I fell asleep thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining on my face. I looked around and saw my clothes on the floor. I tried to roll out of this strange bed, but I felt something go tight around my waist. I turned my head and saw Itachi holding onto me. As quietly and as quickly as I could, I got out of his hold and grabbed my clothes off of the floor. I saw an opened door in his room and it was the bathroom. Quickly, I put my clothes back on and took another glance in the room to see if I forgot anything. There was nothing. On his desk, I left him a note with my number and an offer for lunch.

With that, I left. When I arrived home, it was ten in the morning and I knew Tenshi wouldn't be up yet. I hoped. So quietly, I walked inside the apartment and didn't see her anywhere. With no one there, I walked in all the way and walked to my room. Quietly, I walked passed Tenshi's bedroom. When I closed my bedroom door, I changed my clothes to something comfortable and laid on my bed. When I closed my eyes, the door opened.

"Where were you?" Tenshi yelled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I thought I was the parent," I told her.

"Well yeah, but you could've at least called."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking last night. You were okay last night, right?"

"I was fine, fell asleep early. You had fun last night?"

"I did," I told her.

"If you don't mind me asking, where'd-" In mid-sentence, TenTen and Ino walked in and at the same time they yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU LAST NIGHT?" I laughed.

"Could you be a little quiet?" I asked them. Then continued, "I left."

"Well we know that, but where did you go?" I let out a sigh and then looked at everyone. I really wish they would just leave because I'm really exhausted. "Let's go to the other room, I'm getting kinda hungry," I just told them. They agreed and Tenshi was the last to leave the room. Before she walked out she said.

"The three of you are crazy," she smiled and then left the room. I let out a sigh and then followed them afterwards. They all sat at the table and I went to the fridge and grabbed myself a yogurt. Ino was the first to speak.

"What was his name?" I looked at them and felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"So?" TenTen asked.

"His name was Itachi," I said.

"What? Do you know who's brother that is?" I shook my head. Then Ino continued, "Do you even know his last name?"

"No."

"It's Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. That's Sasuke's brother." I looked at her with shock. Ino then started to laugh, "and you actually slept with him. Oh gosh Hinata, you're a crazy one."

"I never said I slept with him," I tried to defend myself.

"Good one Hinata, you're practically as red as an apple right now and that tells me you did."

"What about you, who did you end up with?" I tried my best to steer the conversation somewhere else. Tenshi is still in the room. Goodness, how inconsiderate can they be?

"His name is Kankuro, from Suna. Oh, by the way, I still want to know what happened last night? Don't try to pull a fast one like that," Ino giggled.

"Come on guys, do I really have to?" I asked the two.

"Yes really. It'll be alright and I'll be a good friend and make you something to eat. Sounds good?" TenTen said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah mom," Tenshi said.

"Neji came by here yesterday and said he needed to talk to you," I gave her a confused look. Then asked her why. "I don't know, but it must have been important," she shrugged her shoulders and wandered back to her room. Before she was completely out of sight TenTen stopped her.

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked with a bit of anger stirring up in her voice.

"No, he just said that he needed to talk to my mom. Nothing more, I swear."

"Okay." TenTen walked back to the kitchen and pulled stuff out for omelets. I looked back at Ino and she had a wide grin on her face.

"What's up with you?" I asked her. Her smile kind of freaked me out. She was never this happy in the morning.

"I think I finally found him," she said with light giggle afterwards.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"My one true love. I think it's Kankuro. He actually wants to have dinner with me soon. That's the first guy to do anything like that in forever. He gets me all warm and fuzzy inside. It's like high school all over again." Geez she was creeping me out at this point. I've never and I mean never seen her this happy and the comment she just made. It creeped me out. Big time!

"Get a hold of yourself Ino. You're actually creeping me out right now," TenTen said. Thank the heavens she said it. I didn't want to be cruel and say that to her.

"Oh be quiet, you're just jealous."

"Of what?" TenTen shot back.

"That I'll fall madly in love while your relationship is crumbling down."

"What?" I looked at the two very confused.

"Shut up Ino, you don't need to talk about everything," TenTen said and then continued to cook. I looked at Ino and she just looked guilty. As if she shot a guy or something. Then I got up from the table and walked over to TenTen.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"Nothing. Neji and I arguing over stupid things and I don't know. I really don't know if he loves me anymore. Every time I try to make things work out, something else is brought up."

"Try and make up. At least your first love is still alive. Don't let him get away or else he might find another." I told her and I began to wonder when I got so wise. Why was I giving her good advice when I needed some myself. Like what am I going to do about Itachi? I certainly can't tell Naruto or Sasuke yet. That just won't be cool at all. I have to be responsible and just call it off between us, but do I want to is the question. I did have lots of fun the night before, I'll give you that.

"You okay Hina? You have a creepy smile going there."

"What? Oh nothing, you're almost done?" she nodded and I sat back at the table. TenTen came to the table and brought me my food. After we all ate Ino said she needed to go because her and Kankuro had something planned. TenTen didn't bother leaving, she decided to stay and take a breather as she says.

We both sat on the couch drinking tea, while soft music played in the background. TenTen let out a sigh and I could hear her sniffle. I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked very concerned.

"I don't want to lose him Hinata. I never want to lose him and if I do I don't know what I'll do. I don't see my life without him. If I were to lose him, what will my life be like? How did you do it Hinata? How were you able to be this alone for so long?" She asked me and tears continued to stream faster down her face.

"It wasn't easy, I'll give you that. But things will get better, I don't know where I'll be if it weren't for Tenshi. I'm sure things will get better for you and Neji. Just try and work things out and I'm sure it will," I told her and grabbed onto her hands. I tightened my hold, then TenTen let go of my hands and she hugged me. That's when tears came down her face faster then before.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're always there for me and it feels as if I'm never there. How will I ever repay you?"

"I never asked for you to repay me. So you don't need to. Just you being my friend is good enough, don't say that again," I told her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, it's just that you're so perfect. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Neji or me. I feel like a burden dumping my feelings here." I looked at her shocked. What she said hurt me. How dare she think like that? I'm certainly not perfect and if I were I don't think I would've had Tenshi at a young age. Also, how dare she think that she's a burden to me? She was never like this before. Things between her and Neji must be pretty bad.

"Don't say that. You'll never be a burden to me and I'll tell you something. I'm sure as hell not perfect. None of us are and so promise me. Just promise you'll never say that again," I told her.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Things aren't going so great and I thought if we went out last night that it would get better but instead it got worst. He won't even sleep in the same bed as me. He slept on the couch. Have I really gotten so horrible?"

"Nonsense TenTen. I'll talk to him, okay?" She nodded. We both finished our tea and she left afterwards. It was quite dreadful being alone in the room, I decided on just going to Tenshi's room. When I walked in, Tenshi asked me to sit on the bed with her. I did as she asked.

"Mom," I nodded. "Who's Itachi?" I looked at her confused.

"I thought you were in the room when we said who he was."

"Oh I was, but I didn't pay any attention to your conversation. It didn't really have interest on me."

"You remember Sasuke?"

"The gay one?" I laughed at her and nodded. "So what about him?"

"That's Sasuke's older brother. I just found out this morning who Itachi was."

"Oh my gosh mom. This is the first guy you're with and you didn't even know who he was."

"Its not like I'm suppose to know everybody related to Sasuke. Beside, I'm glad I went out last night," I admitted. She giggled at me.

"I'm glad mom. Hey mom, Keiji kinda scared me last night," I shot her a worried look. I really wish word never got around about that.

"With what?" I asked her.

"He was saying how his parents might break up. It scared me. He kept on going on how he doesn't want it to-"

"Do you know why they've been arguing?" I interrupted her. It was very rude of me to do so, but I wanted to hear what she knew.

"He said that they were arguing over money and stuff like that," I nodded my head and then shifted my body to face her more. Then slowly I grabbed onto her hand.

"I'm sure things will soon get better between them. For now, let them handle it."

"Okay mom," I nodded and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Tenshi's POV**

I felt bad that I mentioned Neji around TenTen. How was I suppose to know it was like stepping on a battlefield? Maybe I did, but hey, I'm a teenager. I like to mess things up. Actually no, I just didn't really think of what might happen if I mentioned it. It sort of just came out. Well after I mentioned, the now taboo thing, I went to my room and read another letter.

_Dear Kiba,_

_I guess you're lucky, we're having a girl. I was crying tears of joy. Honestly, I was going to be happy no matter what we had. It's our baby, can you believe that?_

_I remember being scare of talking to people. I really wanted to pet Akamaru, so I took all of my courage and asked to pet him. I'm glad I did. If I didn't, I would have missed out on the greatest friendship of my life. I would have missed out on falling in love with you. I don't know when or why but I fell in love with you. If you saw me right now, you'd tease me how red my face is. I'm glad I fell in love with you. I'm even happier to know you love me back._

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Love Hinata_

_PS - The song is called "Lucky by Jason Mraz"_

After reading the letter, I was so breath taken. To believe my parents were so in love. So many things I don't understand. Why did my dad have to take his life? That dream I had makes me wonder even more.

_Dear My Dearly Beloved,_

_I miss your beautiful eyes. The little time we spent together was the greatest. I wish we could've had more time together. I know I've said this many times before, but I miss you._

_My sister can be a real hard ass as well. She won't get off my back. She always says that I'm an idiot for getting you pregnant. That's not what I think though. I think it was the best thing that had happened to me. If I never got you pregnant, I don't think I would've got the courage to tell you my feelings. Well I have to go. Much love Hinata._

_I wasn't born to lose you_

_I want you, I want you_

_I want you so bad_

_Honey, I want you_

_Kiba_

_PS - The song is " I want you" by Bob Dylan. I also can't wait till the next time we see each other._

After reading it, I didn't give myself time to breath, I quickly grabbed another letter.

_Dear Kiba,_

_Every time I'm listening to my iPod and the songs you sent in previous letters, come up on the shuffle brings a smile to my face. Does that happen to you when you listen to the songs I sent?_

_Hanabi is so excited about the baby it stresses me out. I keep telling her that she'll be here soon enough. I also decided that I won't tell anybody that we're having a baby girl. Even though TenTen is pestering me to tell her if I know. It's so hard to lie because that's just not me._

_I just realized, I never asked how you feel living there. How are you? I'm doing good, better if you would just come see me. I miss you so much. Every time I write a letter to you, baby just moves in my stomach. Write soon._

_Love Hinata_

_PS - Home is whenever I'm with you._

_Dear my beloved,_

_Every time I listen to those I get this warm feeling inside. I get so happy knowing that this is what you're thinking in the moment. It also breaks my heart 'cause we're so in love and not at each other's side._

_Babe, I'm happy working at the vets, but that's about it. I don't like going home 'cause my "dad" is always drinking and being an ass. Every night after work, I just want to go to your house. Now that I think about it, I almost have enough money saved to go and see you. Finally!_

_By the way, I'm glad to hear you're not telling people what we're having. Nosy people should wait and get surprised._

_I want you to know everything_

_I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold onto this moment, you know_

_As I bleed my out to_

_Show and I won't let go_

_Love always,_

_Kiba_

_PS - song is called "With Me - Sum 41_

That was the last letter I read for the day. I put the rest of the letters back into its box and set it aside. Then I blasted to music and laid on my bed. Shortly after the first song ended, my mom barged into the room. Quickly I turned down my music.

"What?" I yelled.

"Can you please turn it down and for the love of god, can you change your ringtone. The song you chose is horrible," she threw my phone at me and then left the room. I opened it and saw that I missed four calls from Keiji. I called back and he answered after one ring.

"Ten, you want to hang out after I work?"

"Yeah, why not?" We talked for a couple more minutes. He told me to just wait for him at his place. I didn't mind. Before I left, my mom and I talked about Itachi. After that I left. On the way there, I kept on thinking back to the dream I had. I had so much feelings thinking about it. My heart sank with pain, but at the same time, it overjoyed me. There's no words to describe what I felt really.

When I reached Keiji's, I walked in and saw no one. I found it odd that the door was unlocked. I ignored it and decided to go upstairs and wait for Keiji in his room. When I walked in I grabbed his laptop and opened it. _Dammit!_ It was locked and I didn't know what the password was. Then I slammed it shut and let out a sigh. I laid on his bed and grabbed my phone. It was only 5:56PM and Keiji wasn't done work till six o'clock. What was I supposed to do when I couldn't go on the computer?

My train of thought was lost when I heard someone giggling in the other room. I had a smile come across my face. I was happy thinking that my uncle and TenTen were happy again. To hear them being all lovey dovey, I went to the other room quietly. While I slowly crept down the hall, I heard someone say a name. The name was muffled so I couldn't make it out properly. Slowly, I went by the room. Something I wish I hadn't done. When I was outside the door, I took a peak inside and saw something I wish I hadn't. It was Neji screwing Sakura!

At first I stood there stunned. Then quickly, I went and left the house. I quietly closed the front door and then hopped into my car and left. I didn't know where I was going to go so I decided to go back to my place. When I made it back, I quickly called Keiji and told him to just meet me at my place. He tried to bargain with me, but I insisted. After a couple more minutes he agreed.

I laid on my bed and thought about what I saw. 'Maybe it was all in my head,' I thought to myself. Which was nonsense because I don't think I could ever think like that. And I mean ever! It was sick actually. I never thought Neji was that kind of man. He seemed happy with TenTen. Then I thought about what Keiji told me. While lost in my thoughts, the door opened. I looked up and didn't see Keiji walk in. Instead it was my mom.

"You okay? You look a bit worried." As soon as she asked, I got up and looked at myself. I had no color in my face. Then slowly, I turned around and shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said quietly.

"I thought you were going to Keiji's?" I shook my head and sat back down on my bed.

"I decided I just wanted to stay home and hang out here. He also said that me would just meet me here." I hope she didn't see through my lie. My mother notices everything with me. After I said that, my mom closely looked at me. We both never said anything and then quietly, you could hear someone walk into the room.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" I heard Keiji say.

"No!" I shot back. "No you're not, um, mom can you leave us alone?" I asked her quickly.

"Sure," she said this very unsure of my reply. She left and that's all that mattered.

"What's up?" Keiji asked me.

"Uh, nothing. What you want to do?" I asked him very unsure of myself. Seeing him, I just thought back to what I saw earlier that day. Now that I've seen Keiji, I know it's true. My heart sank again with pain. Without realizing, I put my hand over my chest.

"What's wrong?" Keiji asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I tried my best to smile and I didn't feel too convinced myself.

"Come on, let's go and drive around," I nodded. I told him I would be right back. Then quietly, I walked to the other room and saw my mom sitting on the couch talking to someone. As quietly as I came, I made my back to my room. Before I reached the door knob, my phone vibrated. I grabbed it and it was a call from Neji. My heart tightened in my chest.

"Hello?" I quietly asked.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh, about what uncle?" I asked very nervous.

"Meet me at Starbucks in thirty minutes," before I could argue with him, he hung up the phone. I growled at my phone and then entered my room. I went and sat on the bed with Keiji and let out a loud sigh.

"Uh, can we hang out another time-"

"Really Ten? I'm gonna be utterly bored at home!"

"I'm sorry, something just came up," I told him. Without saying another word, he was gone. I rolled over onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. Then softly, I felt someone rub my leg. I looked up and saw my mom.

"What's wrong baby?" I sat up and stared at her properly.

"Oh nothing, I'm gonna go get myself a coffee." Before she could say anything, I grabbed my stuff and left the apartment. It was wrong of me to just leave her like that, but I needed to know what Neji needed to talk to me about.

When I made it to Starbucks, I could see Neji sitting at a table with two coffees in front of him. I parked my car and then walked inside. Neji saw me and waved his arm for me to come. When I seated myself, we both didn't say anything.

"That's yours," he gestured to the coffee, then with a shaky hand, I grabbed it.

"So... What did you want to talk about?"

"Well today, and don't try to deny it. I know you came by the house today." Shit!

"What do you mean?"

"Don't!" he scolded. "I know you saw."

"I d-didn't mean to intrude or anything. It just that Keiji called from work and told me to wait at your place," I stopped myself. I couldn't continue because the memories flashed in my mind. It was disgusting. Then slowly, I got up and all you could hear was some small talk, the chair screech, then Neji quickly grabbed my arm.

"Don't say a word to anyone! If I find out and I mean even a little whisper of this, it will be the end of you," I pushed his arm away.

"Yeah, can I ask you one thing though?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Mind your own business." I nodded and left the conversation at that. When I left Starbucks, the cold air sent chills down my back. I didn't know what I was going to do. I stood there for a bit and then glanced once more around and then jumped into my car. When I started to drive, I pulled in and parked my car at the parking lot outside the apartment. Something came over me and suddenly I felt something warm trickle down my face. With a shaky hand, I wiped my face and the tears started to come down my face faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hinata's POV_

Tenshi really worried me. She didn't look to good after coming back from Keiji's and the fact she didn't stay there doesn't sit right with me as well. It's been a few days since that has happened. While thinking about it, the phone started to ring. I reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Hinata." The voice sounded familiar.

"Speaking."

"Oh, it's Itachi." I gasped because I didn't expect him to call me back. He chuckled at my response. "I was wondering if you were busy today."

Did I have anything to do today? While thinking about it, I forgot I was talking to Itachi.

"You still there?"

"Uh, yeah sorry about that."

"So, you want to go get lunch?"

"Oh okay." We talked for a couple minutes. Itachi told me to go and meet him at his place because I forgot something. I couldn't remember if I did or not and just agreed.

I hollered down the hall, "Habi*, I'm going out for a little bit."

"Okay mom." As I was making my way out the door, Tenshi stopped me. "Mom wait."

"Yes?"

"Can I have some money?" I asked her for what and she's aid she needed it to go out to eat. I gave her money and left like that. As I was on my way to Itachi's place, I had a feeling I was going to regret it. I wanted it so much, but all at once, I felt like I would regret it. Maybe it was wrong for me to think like that, but it couldn't be helped.

When I was outside of his door, I lightly knocked the door. No one came. Then I tried again, but harder then the first time. I turned my body around and wasn't facing the door. Then I heard the door opened and my chest tightened. For some reason at that moment, I felt like I was going to see Kiba. When I turned around, instead I saw Itachi.

"Hi Hinata, come in," he moved aside and I walked in. When I walked in I saw a picture hanging on the wall, I leaned in closer to see who was in it. I saw a younger version of Sasuke and Itachi, Itachi was standing behind Sasuke, while Sasuke held a hockey stick. He was also wearing his hockey gear. I turned my body to face Itachi.

"I never knew you were Sasuke's older brother," I admitted.

"Not something I usually bring up. Well I have lunch made, would you please sit over there? I'll bring it to you," he smiled and I nodded. I walked towards the table and sat down. He gave me a plate filled with spaghetti and garlic toast on the side. I took a bite and the express on my face was priceless. I never knew spaghetti could be this could. "Is it good?" he asked with a little chuckle.

"It's really good. What did you do, this is brilliant?"

"Uchiha recipe." We both laughed. We continued eating without talking. After we were both finished, I volunteered to put the dishes in the sink. Itachi tried arguing with me, but I convinced him. He told me where it was and I walked over and put them in the sink. I stood there for a bit, lost in space, then slowly I felt something wrap around my waist.

"K-Kiba?" then quickly I put my hand over my mouth.

"Sorry, who?"

"Sorry, I have to go." Then quickly I grabbed my jacket and left. I made my way back to my car, turned it on and then felt tears come down my face. Gosh I was really an idiot, to believe I said that. He's gone and there was no way that it could be Kiba. I had to face the truth, Kiba was never coming back. Never. The words cut through me deep. While I was lost in my thoughts, I heard the door open and looked up to see Itachi.

"Are you okay?" Itachi quietly came into my car, and spoke so gently. I nodded. I didn't know what to say.

"It was nothing, sorry about that," I said quietly.

"You don't have to tell me anything, it's alright. Really," he reassured me. Was it really okay? Is it really okay to be with him? I miss Kiba so much, but I'm with Itachi right now. Kiba why did you leave me? The tears stung my eyes and I tried calming down but it isn't working. Not even a little.

"Could you please leave me alone for a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting inside." I nodded and he left. After Itachi left my car, I reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed the CDs. I was looking for a specific one. When I found it, I popped it in and turned the music up loudly. I started to sing along with it.

"_For you, there will be no more crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining._

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know its right._" I stopped singing and thought about the letters. Instead of going back inside, I put the car into drive. I didn't know where I was going to go, but the next thing I know, I'm back at my apartment. Then I shut off my car and felt my chest tightened. When I was back in the apartment, Tenshi wasn't home and I felt lost.

Then slowly, I walked over to the couch and cried. After I awhile, without realizing, I fell asleep. The next thing I know, I'm being woken up angrily by Hanabi.

"What?" I growled.

"What's wrong? Here you are crying in your sleep. Tenshi didn't know what to do so she called me," I nodded and wiped my face with the back of my hand. She's grown so much since I've last seen her. After I had Tenshi, she finished school and went off to art school. I am very proud of her.

"N-Nothing," I said quietly.

"Don't lie to me. What happened?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked passed her. Tenshi was standing behind her.

"Habi, can you make us some tea?" I asked her kindly. She nodded and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Now tell me what happened," she said sternly.

"Well I met someone," I started.

"Who? What's his name?" her voice was filled with excitement. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Well his name is Itachi and-"

"Itachi Uchiha?" she asked.

"Yes and now can you quit interrupting me?" she nodded and then I continued. "Well he asked me to go and see him today for lunch. When I went there we had lunch. It was all fine until I asked to put the dishes away."

"Then what?" she asked. By then, Tenshi called out and said the tea was done.

"Well I went over to the sink and put the dishes in the sink. Then suddenly," I breathed out. "I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. Instead of saying his name, I said Kiba's name."

"What?" both Tenshi and Hanabi yelled.

"I don't know what came over me. It was something Kiba did a lot and I don't know. I really don't know," I admitted.

"Well," Hanabi started. "We need a girls night. Call up TenTen, Ino and Sakura. You're coming too Tenshi."

"Uh, no I think I'll just stay in my room."

"Come on Tenshi."

"Oh okay, so?" she gestured to me. I thought about it and then nodded my head.

"So where are we going to do it? Here?" Hanabi nodded. She went to the other room and said she was going to call everyone. Tenshi stayed in the living room with me.

"You okay mom? Did you talk to Itachi yet?" she asked. I began to wonder, who the parent was here?

"Yeah I'm okay and no I didn't talk to him yet. I told him I was going to see him again though," I said with a smile. Seconds later my phone beeped, notifying me I had a new text.

_From Itachi:_

_Are you okay? You never came back and I still never gave your stuff back. Come by my place later?_

I re-read it a couple of times, trying to figure out what I forgot. I then replied saying 'What stuff?'

"What's up mom? You look kind of worried," I looked up and shook my head.

"I'll be right back, I've gotta make a call." I left her in the living room and then fled to my room. I closed the door and locked it so no one would interrupt me. I dialed the digits and then heard the ring.

"Hello?"

"Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I'll go by there, I still haven't picked up what I left," I told him. He agreed and said that I could go there now. I left without telling Hanabi or Tenshi.

When I reached his front door, I slowly lifted my hand and knocked. It didn't take long for him to answer. When he led me inside, he told me to go and sit on the couch while he grabbed what I forgot. I nodded and left me. While I sat on the couch, I thought about what had happened earlier. I felt really bad and I wanted to say sorry. I know I've already done that, but I still felt guilty about it. While thinking, he came back in holding a necklace. I jumped up and grabbed it quickly from his hand. I examined it and thought to myself, '_Why didn't I realize it was gone?_'

"Is it something important?" Itachi asked. I nodded and sat back on the couch. While sitting there, I remembered when Kiba had been drinking and told me where he had kept it. It still hurts thinking about it, but thinking about how we argued sometimes over stupid things. It sent a smile over my face.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it was gone," I admitted. I then put it around my neck and tried putting it on, but failed to do so.

"Do you want some help?" I nodded my head nervously. He sat beside me and told me to lift my hair. I did so and then felt shivers go down my back as I felt his warm breath on my neck. He then gently put my necklace on and kissed the back of my neck. I closed my eyes. Then slowly I turned around.

"I should get going," I said softly. I looked him in the eyes and felt something wash over me. I don't know what exactly came over me, but it was as if nothing had happened earlier that day. When I felt his warm lips over mine, I couldn't help myself but deepen the kiss. He slowly leaned forward and I was now laying on my back. When I pulled away, we both were breathing heavily. While lost in each others eyes, my phone began to ring. _Bad timing._

"I should get that," I said quietly. I was about to get up, when Itachi pulled me into another kiss. When I pulled away I got up quickly before he could pull me into another kiss.

"Hello?"

"Mom, everyone's here waiting for you. Where are you?" Tenshi asked.

"No where, who's all there?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"There's Ino, Sakura, Hanabi, TenTen and I."

"Oh, well I'll be there shortly," I told her. With that she hung the phone up. I then turned around and looked at Itachi.

"You have to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, a couple of us are going to hang out tonight. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." Itachi got up and stood in front of me.

"Then don't leave," he whispered into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"I don't want to disappoint them," I said quietly. Then quickly I looked away when I realized how close we were. Then gently, he grabbed my chin and kissed me again. When his lips were over mine, I forgot everything. It was like soaring through the sky. He made it feel so magical. "I'm sorry, I should really get going."

"Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later," I told him. I then backed away and headed for the door. When I almost reached the door, Itachi grabbed onto my arm and turned me around.

"I'll be waiting," he said softly, then just like that, I left. When I reached my apartment, I walked in slowly. Not even seconds later, TenTen yanked me into my room.

"What was that for?" I asked her. When I looked on my bed, Ino and the others were sitting on my bed.

"You were with him, right?" Ino asked me. Instead of saying anything, I nodded my head.

"Really Hinata?" TenTen asked.

"You idiot." Ino said

"Why?" I asked her angrily.

"Well I already told the others and it's about time that you find out."

"What?"

"Do you know the mob Akatsuki?" I nodded my head. The Akatsuki were a Mafia mob. The rulers name was a guy called Pain. None of us know his real name. All I really know is that they own a couple clubs and shoot people. I really don't know that much and don't really care.

"And?"

"Well your little boyfriend is apart of the Akatsuki."

"Ino, how are sure are you that he's in that mob? Not everything you hear is always true." she huffed at me and I grinned. My grin faded. Why is she trying to distract my mind from something really good? It feels like she doesn't want me to be happy. It really upset me. "And besides, aren't you suppose to Italian to be in the mob?"

"Yes, that's where it kinda gets weird. His family and the leaders family started the mob together. The leader, Pain, his family are the Italians. I don't know the exact details, but the Uchiha's are somehow connected."

"Oh."

"That's it, oh? That's all you have to say about your boyfriend?" Ino questioned me. All I did for a response was nod my head. Honestly, I didn't know how to react nor did I know what to say. It was a shock to me, but I didn't believe her. Something about what she was saying, seemed unbelievable.

"Who cares?" I said. "I'm happy and you want to take that away from me? I don't know when the next time I'll get lucky like this. I might not even find someone like him again." After I said that, they were all silent.

"Hey Hinata, can I fix your hair? I've been dying to try a new hairstyle on long hair." Thank you Sakura.

"Sure," she gestured me to sit on the floor at the foot of my bed. Then finally Ino shut her mouth. I was very thankful for Sakura. While she was fixing my hair, I was thinking about the whole Mafia situation. Could it be true? If it is true, then what do I do? It was a very confusing thing for me.

"You know Hinata, I just love how long your hair is. I wish I could grow my hair as long as yours." she's right, my hair is long. It meets at the middle of my back.

"Thank you Sakura," I said softly. Then Tenshi got up and rushed out of the room. I told Sakura to stop and I followed her. She was sitting in the living texting on her phone. I sat beside her. "What's wrong?" Her skin was pale white when I questioned her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing mom, just not feeling to well," I nodded.

"Well how are you feeling?"

"My head just hurts that all," she said quickly. I raised an eyebrow. Something about the way she said it, made me think she was lying.

"Are you sure?" I asked her concerned.

"Don't worry about it mom," she then got up. After she left the room, I looked where she was siting before. Her phone was laying on the couch. I picked it up and without thinking, I checked who she was texting. Not even realizing, I started to read the messages.

_From Tenshi:_

_I don't want to do this._

_From Neji:_

_It doesn't matter._

I thought to myself, 'What doesn't matter?' I put her phone back, then went to the other room. That night, we mostly talked about anything and everything. After I put a movie in and they were slowly falling asleep, I went to the other room to go see Tenshi. I gently knocked on her door, then slowly opened it.

"What's up?" she asked me. I nodded my head and sat the end of her bed.

"You know," I started and she nodded her head. "If there's anything and I mean anything, you can talk to me about it." She nodded her head and then reached for the blue box I gave her. She then grabbed two letters from it.

"Mom," I nodded. "Is it alright if I read the last two letters to you?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head and went to go lay beside her. She grabbed the letters and when I saw the familiar print, I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Before she started I asked her, "Did you read them yet?" She shook her head and then started.

_Dear My Lovely Hinata, March 19_

_My love, I can not stand this. It is just too hard to be away from you. I am usually okay, but at times like this (especially tonight) it just becomes too much to bear. I cannot sleep tonight from thinking of you._

_I just have to tell you, Hinata, the little time we spent together was not long enough. That is why I have to tell you, when I hold you in my arms again, I will never, ever let you go again. That's a promise I will keep._

_I just have to let you that I love you with the deepest passion and I wish we could see each other every day, but I know that you're so very far away. It hurts me to know how I sometimes can be a little selfish when it comes to you, but, Girl, I'm in the deepest love for you! That is why I have to tell you I'll be going there. I'm leaving on the 22nd. I should be arriving there late that evening._

_Your Love,_

_Kiba_

_PS - My love for you and our baby is everlasting._

After she read it, I had a few tears going down my face. I thought about the expression I had on my face when I first saw him.

"Did you know?" I asked her Tenshi.

"Hn?"

"When your dad came back after a few months, I swear he was the happiest person. When I opened the door, I thought he would think I was fat. Instead he just laughed at me. He also started laughing harder when I started to cry," I told her.

"Did you cry lots while you were pregnant?"

"I did," she started to giggle.

"Can I continue?" I nodded and then she slowly unfolded the last letter. I felt something tightened in my chest when I realized that it was the suicide note.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'm sorry, but this pain in my heart won't leave. Make sure Tenshi finishes school and gets a good job and make sure you fall in love again. I don't want to leave you like this, but it's what I feel is right. I love you_

_Your love,_

_Kiba_

We were both crying when she finished. After a couple minutes of us sobbing, I calmed myself a bit.

"Do you know who picked your name?" I asked her with a sniffle.

"N-no," she stammered.

"It was your dad. He said it was because she'll be out little angel," Tenshi pulled me into a hug and began to cry harder.

"I wish I was able to meet him mom. I wish he wasn't gone."

"I know, I know my girl." I told her quietly. I laid her down beside me and we both ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, it helps me update faster :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Habi- In my native language, Habi, refers to the baby of the family or someone you consider the baby.<span>  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Tenshi's POV**

I was so happy that everyone came by. No one comes by very often and when they do, I just get so happy. As soon as Ino started talking about how Itachi is in that mob Akatsuki, I wasn't so happy. Everything that had happened the day before just came rushing back to me. I felt sick. I can't lie to TenTen, my mom or anyone. Why should I protect him when he could care less about me? It's because I know about his secret. Secrets blow. If it were up to me, I would tell my mom.

Without any thought, I left the room and texted Neji.

_From Tenshi:_

_I don't want to do this._

I texted him. It was the truth though. Lying for him sickened me. It was something I didn't do and I never wanted to do, but here I am lying for him. Seriously, why did I have to agree to go and hang out with Keiji? I could've easily been home and continue reading the letters. No, I had to agree. After a couple of minutes, I got a reply.

_From Neji:_

_It doesn't matter._

After he replied, mom came into the living room and asked if I was alright. Of course I said I was, it's not like I can tell her the truth. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't even how to tell her. Like I couldn't go up to her and say, "Hey mom, Neji was fucking Sakura and I swore I would never tell." No, that wouldn't work.

Whatever, I just decided to go to my room.

Turning up the music, not too loud, I grabbed the blue box of letters and began to read.

_Dear Kiba,_

_I love you. More than words could describe. Kiba I love you and our baby so much. Every time you write a letter, I feel like we're not that far apart._

_After reading your dad drinks a lot, I felt sad. I'm jealous your parents are still alive but not the fact your dad drinks. I miss my mom and dad. They aren't coming back but you will soon. I can't wait until you come back home. I swear our baby kicked after I read that._

_Every time I think of you, baby moves a lot. I'm glad you're the father of her. No one in my mind can be the best father but you._

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darling_

_I'll give you love, if you turn the key_

_Love Hinata_

_PS- The song is called "Open you Heart - Madonna"_

_Dear love,_

_When I go to sleep, I think of you. I dream of you and it feels so goddamn real. When I wake up and realize you're not beside me, I feel so lonely. If long distance calling didn't cost so much, I would call you everyday. I miss your voice. I miss everything about you._

_"Wait for Me"_

_You are not alone tonight_

_Imagine me there by your side_

_It's so hard to be here so far from you_

_I'm counting the days till_

_I'm finally done_

_I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one_

_It feels like forever till I return to you_

_But it helps me on those lonely nights_

_It's the one thing that keeps me alive_

_Knowing that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_My sister was playing that song this morning and I couldn't help but think of you. My sister is such a pain in the ass, but she helps me out more then my dad. Hana's all I got, so I'm thankful. Gotta go._

_Love Kiba_

_PS - I MISS YOU!_

_Dear Kiba,_

_I'll always wait for you. Always. Even if I have to wait for a long time, I don't care. As long as its you and I in the end. My thoughts are always filled of a future with you and our baby girl. The love we share makes me so happy but so sad at the same time. My heart aches for your touch, kisses, voice and everything else. I'll stay patient for you because I love you today, tomorrow and forever. Continue to love me and baby, okay?_

_My life is being filled with so much happiness. I'm so happy knowing each day is closer to be being beside you. Which is soon right? Also that our baby will be here soon. Write soon, I love you._

_Love always,_

_Hinata_

My parents were so in love and now my mom might be falling for a mobster. It will honestly be stupid if my mom goes back to him. Yes I know that's she's happy, but what about her safety. Also, what about my safety? Won't I also be at risk if she's with him? While thinking about it, my mom walked in. We talked for awhile and I read her the last two letters. After she left my room, I re-read the last letter a few times. It was so sad. While re-reading it for the tenth time, I thought back to the dream I had. Did it really happen?

:::

Well it's been a month now and I'm still lying. Mom always asks me about what's bothering me, but I continue with all this lying. Neji could care less about me and I'm hurting inside. It hurts a lot. Why do I have to lie for someone? My mom barely comes home now. She says she's been working extra hours, but I know she's lying. She's a freaking secretary for god sakes. Even on weekends, she usually has those off, but she's gone all the time. She's lying to me. My mom said she stopped seeing Itachi, but I don't believe it.

Why is she lying to me? I do care that she's seeing Itachi, but she doesn't have to lie to me about it. I'm so angry at everything!

As I was making my way to my next class, I walked passed Keiji and he was talking to someone. I turned around and saw him talking to Sakura. Why did i think she wouldn't be at the school? She's the school nurse. I turned around quickly before Keiji saw me. I made it to my next class earlier then I wanted. Why was he talking to her? It was bad enough that I know who she had slept with. It saddened me actually. I didn't want to think about it and it didn't help that Keiji and I shared a class. Last year I failed my grade ten math so I ended up taking it again.

Before Keiji could start talking to me, I put my head down and tried falling asleep.

"Teeen," I could hear Keiji call out to me. I brought my head up and looked around, class was just ending.

"What?" I bickered.

"Class is over and you missed the whole thing," he stated.

"Way to state the obvious," I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing, well I'm gonna go home now," I got out of my seat but didn't make it to far when Keiji grabbed my arm. I glared at him.

"Let's hang out today. My parents won't be home and I want to talk to you about something," he sad with a half-smile. I nodded my head.

"We'll just go to my place, my mom won't be home anyway," he nodded. When we both making our way to my car, I got a text.

_From Sakura:_

_We need to talk. Now!_

_From Tenshi:_

_Not now, I''m busy, sorry._

I looked up and saw Keiji waiting by my car. I walked up to him and got into the car, I was about to put the car into reverse when Keiji suddenly stopped me.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked. I looked at him shocked and shook my head. I couldn't tell him, not now, not ever!

"Of course not and besides, what would I be hiding?" I asked him quietly. Then to try and convince him, I smiled.

"Tenshi, I know you're lying," he said sternly.

"I'm not lying. What makes you think I'm lying?" Could I be deceived so soon? He can't know. If Keiji finds out, that's it. I'll lose it. Damn you Neji.

"Tenshi, I just know you're lying," he paused and let out a breath, "Sakura told me something and I don't know if she's lying. Do you have an idea where I'm getting at?"

"No," I admitted.

"I don't know Tenshi, but I think she was telling the truth," he paused. "She said that my dad was seeing someone else." I stared at him shock. It was a relief also because she never said it was with her. But then again it was a shock.

"For real?"

"Yeah," he said softly. He then looked up at me, "Do you know anything?"

"No, I swear." I answered quickly. He nodded his head and then my phone beeped.

From Sakura:

We need to talk, NOW!

"Uh, Keiji, I'll just drop you off at your place, my mom needs me to come home," I lied. I became such a liar because of Neji and I honestly hated it. It made me feel horrible inside because that wasn't me and yet here I was lying.

"Go ahead," he growled. Instead of saying anything, we drove to his house quietly. He left without saying goodbye and that didn't bother me much. I called Sakura after leaving Keiji's.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Meet me at your place, I need to talk to you." I agreed and was now going back to my place. With my mom gone all the time, Neji thought it would be alright if he could do his little deed at the apartment. I didn't agree at first, but Neji threatened me and I couldn't back out. He scared me and I don't know what to do anymore.

When I reached the apartment, I walked up and saw Sakura sitting on the chair by the kitchen table. I nodded my head and dropped off my bag in my room. Before I left my room, I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible. I've gotten smaller in the last month. I had bags under my eyes and the outline of my cheekbone was more defined. I slowly lifted my shirt and was able to see my ribcage. What have I gotten myself into?

"Whats up?" I asked as I walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry Tenshi. I really am, but I don't know who else to tell and I'm scared," she said with a shaky breath. I nodded my head.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"I-I'm pregnant," she said quietly and looked the other way. I stared at her stunned.

"WHAT?" I shouted. It couldn't be true. Not at all. It just couldn't.

"With his child?" I asked. "and are you really sure?"

"Yeah, what am I supposed to do?" she asked as a few tears fell down her face. I looked at her shocked as everything slowly started to make since. Heck, why was she even asking what to do? I was still in high school and I sure as hell didn't know what to do myself. What am I supposed to tell her? Tell her its okay, everything's alright? No, that would be a stupid card to play.

"Why are you even asking me? It's not my fault you didn't use a condom," I told her. "Do you even want to keep the damn baby?" I kinda yelled but whatever, why is she even telling me?

"I don't know. Should I keep the baby?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" she nodded. "Don't keep the baby."

"B-but," I lifted my hand for her to stop.

"No! You can't have his child. I don't want TenTen hurt. Or anyone else. If your going to have his child, you better get the hell out of this town and not come back. You can't have his kid and that's final," I yelled. I felt something come off my chest after I said those words. I looked back at Sakura and saw tears coming down her face. I went up to her and slowly started to wipe the tears.

"Am I interrupting something?" I turned around and saw my mom standing there.

"No, Sakura was just about to leave, right?" I looked at Sakura and she nodded her head.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you guys around," she said quietly. After that being said, she left. My mom was still standing there but she looked a bit angry. Before she could say anything, I tried running off to my room and think things over. Instead my mom called to talk to me. I turned around and nodded my head.

"Yes?"

"Why was she here? What was that about?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I told her nervously. Before she could say anything else, someone came in. I looked towards the door and saw someone with black hair walked in. I looked at my mom.

"I'll be waiting outside," the dark haired man said.

"I'll be out in a bit," my mom told the man and the man left.

"Who's that?" I asked very confused.

"No one and we'll talk when I get back. Just needed to get some things." she then was on her way back to her room. I followed her.

"Are you sure you're coming back?" I asked because every time she has said that, she never came back. To be honest I missed her. I missed when she would come back from work and we would talk about our day. I also missed the times when we were able to tell each other secrets and it would stay between us. Now we can't even do that. She might deny it, but I know she's lying.

"Yeah," was all she said. I didn't want to question her anymore so I went back to my room and blasted the music. She didn't even bother coming to my room to say goodbye. I thought to myself '_What has happened to us?_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review my story please. It helps me update quicker :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hinata's POV_

After a week I never spoke or heard of Itachi. I was beginning to wonder if he actually wanted to see me. As I was making some lunch for Tenshi and I, my phone began to ring. Ignoring the boiling water that I had up for rice, I ran to my phone.

"H-hello?" I didn't even bother looking at the calling ID

"Hey Hinata, sorry I haven't called. Was kinda busy." It was Itachi. I smiled when I heard his voice. He made my heart go crazy. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner or something."

"Yeah, how about this evening?" I asked. Which I thought was perfect because it was a Saturday and I didn't work on Saturdays.

"I'll pick you up around seven?" I agreed. We talked for a couple more minutes. I told him where I lived and then we said our goodbyes. I looked in front of me and saw Tenshi standing there with her hands on her side.

"Yes?"

"Mom if you're gonna be on the phone, can you at least shut off the stove?" she said as she walked over to the stove. I nodded and told her I was sorry. She shut off the stove and then looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked her again.

"W-well," she paused and then turned around to get herself some water. "Never mind, well who were you talking to?"

"No one," I lied under my breath. She huffed and went back to her room. I then got up and started to cook again. While cooking, I kept on thinking about him. He really drove me crazy.

:::

Just before seven o'clock I heard a knock on the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked pretty good. I wore a nice black shirt with a pair of jeans. I felt I didn't need to dress that nice. Besides I had a long week at work.

When I opened the door, I saw him standing there. I smiled when he looked me in the eye. He was wearing a black suit and I blushed at how sexy he looked.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and he brought his hand out for me to grab onto. I looked at it hesitantly and then reached for it. I looked up at him and gave him a smile. When we were outside, he led me to a expensive looking black car. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Let me get that for you," he opened the door and I sat in. He followed after me. As we were driving, I didn't know what to talk about. It wasn't completely silent in the car, soft music played from the speakers. While looking out the window my phone beeped.

_From Tenshi:_

_Wru?_

I didn't bother replying. While we were driving, he parked the car at an expensive restaurant.

"I feel so underdressed," I told Itachi.

"It okay. Besides, I have a private room reserved and I never told you where we were going to eat. So it's my fault," he smiled and then shut off the car. He then got out and walked over to my door. When we walked inside, I really felt underdressed. There were people in fancy suits and dresses, like a child I hid behind Itachi while he talked to some guy. Itachi turned his body towards me and said for us to take the elevator upstairs. I agreed and we both went upstairs. After being seated, a waiter came and gave us some fancy champagne. I slowly took a sip.

"Okay," Itachi said serious. I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. I was actually scared as to what he was going to say. Was he actually going to admit who he was now? Which I thought would be stupid because it was only our second date. "Do you have a daughter?"

"I do actually, her names Tenshi," I admitted. I was relieved at his question. Why would he admit about being in the mafia?

"Well where's her dad? If you don't mind me asking." After he asked the waiter came and attempted to try and ask for our orders. Itachi immediately told him for the specials and the waiter walked off. I looked at him stunned and was going to question his reason, but decided to go against it. "So where were we?"

"Well you asked where the father of Tenshi was. If you want to know, he's no longer here with us," I said softly. Itachi sat there with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry to hear. How old is she?" he asked.

"She's sixteen."

"Wow, you must have became a mother at a young age." I nodded.

"Yes, so enough about me. What about you? Plan on having kids?" I asked.

"Not now, well I see our food coming," he pointed towards the entrance and he was right. A waiter made his way with two plates. The placed it before us and I looked up at Itachi.

"What is this?" I asked nervously.

"Good ol' Cacciucco*," he said in a sexy Italian accent. "It's good, give it a try." I nodded my head and slowly took a bite. It was delicious.

"This is really good," I told him. We small talked as we ate. After we finished, we both made our way downstairs when someone stopped us. He had long blonde hair.

"Hey Itachi, got some time?" Itachi nodded.

"Here's the keys, go over to the car, I'll go meet you in a bit," I nodded. The two walked over to the bar and started to talk. Then slowly, I made my way out of the restaurant. Once I found the car, I went in and started it. Looking around, it was too quiet so I turned on the radio. While waiting for Itachi, I began to wonder if what Ino said was true. If it was, how do I ask him? Do I ask him is the question? Then what do I do if it is true? Stay with him? Leave?

While thinking about it, I heard the door open and Itachi walk back into the car. He gave me a smile and started to reverse out of the parking lot. When we stopped at an intersection, I grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly.

"Hn?"

"Well," I started. I didn't really know how to ask and didn't know if I should. "Are you in the mafia?" I said quieter when I said the 'm' word. He looked at me shocked and began driving again. He also let go of my hand. I didn't try and grab it again. He never bothered to reply and that made it all to obvious that he was in the mafia now.

While he was driving, I looked out the window and realized that we were in a part of town that I was unfamiliar with. As we were driving, I felt a bit uneasy and started to regret asking. While thinking about it, the car came to a sudden stop. I looked out the window and saw nothing around us. Then slowly, I turned my head to face Itachi.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"A friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Who told you?" I nodded my head.

"Ino and so it is true then?"

"Yes, but not a word to anyone. This is a very serious matter and if word gets to the wrong person," he paused and looked me sharply in the eye. "Then that's it."

"I understand," I said quickly. He nodded his head and then grabbed onto my hand. When Itachi told me, I didn't feel shocked. For some reason, it didn't bother me. I don't feel worried about the fact Itachi is in the mafia. "If you're wondering, it doesn't bother me."

"I'm glad then," he smiled.

:::

It's been a month since he told me. Since then, I barely come home because I'm always with Itachi. Even though he's not with me all the time, it doesn't bother. I quit my job and now Itachi pays for everything back at the apartment. At first I always came back when I'm suppose to, but now I stay at Itachi's longer. I don't even come home on the weekends. I've been lying more and I could care less. It sounds bad for me to say that, but being with Itachi, I feel young again.

Just before it was time for Tenshi to go to school, I stayed home for a couple of days and bought her some new clothes and supplies. Then after that, I was back at Itachi's. When I was back at Itachi's, he wasn't home. There were a few dishes. I washed those and grabbed a book. While reading, I fell asleep and while I was asleep, I dreamt about that day. When I saw him hanging, I woke up screaming. I opened my eyes to see Itachi sitting beside. I still never told him about Kiba.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded my head and then positioned myself so he could sit on the couch properly.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream." I tried and give him a reassuring smile. It must have not looked very convincing.

"Tell me more about it, you still look a bit shaken up."

"Okay, I'll make some tea then." I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I was standing at the sink when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Can you please not do that?" I asked very quietly.

"Is it about him?" I nodded my head. In the past month, I've tried multiple times to tell Itachi, but every time my eyes would get watery. It was a subject I didn't like bringing up.

"Yeah, I was the one that found him," I said quietly. I could feel something go tight in my chest and my eyes stung while I fought back the tears. Itachi still held me around my waist.

"What do you mean?" I turned my body around to face him.

"I found him hanging," I said quietly. He lifted his arms and then turned around to sit at the table. I followed after him and sat in the chair beside him.

"He committed suicide?" he asked with a serious in his voice.

"Yes. It was after Tenshi turned one." He let out a loud sigh. I looked onto my lap and felt a couple of tears fall down my face.

"I'm sorry, he shouldn't have done that to you. He's a coward. He should have stayed and protected you," I gasped at his comment. It came so unexpected and I didn't know how to react to it.

"Why do you say that?"

"A man is suppose to protect their family without hesitation. Sadly, he thought suicide was the right thing but no. He should have stayed with you thick and thin. I would do everything in my power to protect you and Tenshi without hesitation." Not knowing what to do, I leaned in and gave him a kiss. When I pulled away, I couldn't help myself but smile. When he said those words, something in me sparked into happiness.

"Sorry for interrupting, but the boss needs you." I turned around where I heard the voice. It was Kisame. Itachi scowled and then got up to get his coat. So they could handle whatever needed to be handled, I walked away and went to the kitchen. When I got there, I grabbed the kettle and started to put some water in it. While waiting for it to fill up, Itachi tapped my shoulder. I turned my body so I could face him, he leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Hopefully I won't be too long, love you." With that he left. I stood there a bit stunned. That was the first time he actually said those words to me. Not knowing what to do, I shut off the water and set the kettle in the sink. Instead of having tea, I went to the cupboard and grabbed the whiskey. Slowly, I took shots of the drink. It burned my throat going down, but it didn't bother me much. I needed something to get my mind off things.

It was all to surreal, he couldn't have meant those words. If he really did, did I feel the same? I loved his company, I was able to tell him anything. Anything I said, good or bad, he never judge me and that felt nice. Every time he did something nice for me, it always sent a smile. It didn't matter with anything he had done for me, just his company was good enough. Even if he wasn't home with me all the time, I didn't mind as long as he always came back to me. That's all that really mattered.

After a couple of glasses, I heard the door open. Not bothering to go and check to see who it was, I saw Itachi walk in the room with Sasori behind him. The month that I've been with him, Itachi told me that I met almost all of the main people. Itachi told Sasori to go and wait outside.

"What happened to you?" he asked me. I didn't bother answering, instead I reached for the bottle. Quickly, Itachi grabbed the bottle. "No more Hinata. Why?"

"Say it again," I asked him. I wanted him to say the three words again. I wanted to make sure if he actually did. Slowly, Itachi put the bottle down and picked me up off the chair in a bridal style. He brought me to the bedroom and pulled the blanket over me. Then slowly, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," he said softly and then made his way to leave the room. Before he was completely put of sight I asked him to stop.

"I love you too," with that he left. I smiled and then fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whenever I write anything related to the Akatsuki, it will be in third person. I feel that I can't do one persons perspective with anything related to the mafia.**

Chapter 10

After Itachi left Hinata in her sleeping form, he made his way outside to talk to Sasori. When he reached him, Sasori had his back turned to him as he took a drag of his cigarette. Itachi approached him.

"Boss needs to see us," Sasori said as he turned his body towards Itachi. Itachi nodded and started to walk to his Mercedes Benz. After getting in, Sasori flicked his cigarette and followed right after him. While they made there way to the meat shop, Itachi began to wonder what Pain needed him so late in the evening. He knew living a life as a mobster wouldn't be easy, but all that he really needed was to be home with Hinata. Something about Hinata's actions made him worry.

When they reached the meat shop, the ride was fairly quiet and it didn't bother the two. The two both got out of the car and walked into the shop. Inside they saw Pain, Kakuzu and Kisame. They all stood around an island while Pain turned around and grabbed a chair. When he sat down, he stared at Itachi.

"What do you need?" Itachi asked Pain. Before Pain could answer, Itachi continued, "I need to get back home."

Then Itachi looked towards the door as he heard someone walk in. As the man appeared he had silver hair and bold violet eyes. Itachi then looked at Pain with a questioning look.

"Tonight we're welcoming a new member to the family." Pain got up and opened a drawer in the island. He then grabs a handgun. Pain raises his opposite hand gesturing the new member to step forward. He did as he was told. When the new member reached Pain, Pain then grabs a knife from on top of the island.

"What's this?" the new member asks.

"Hidan, it's just the way we do things here." Pain reaches for Hidan's hand and makes an open gash in the middle of his palm. Hidan winced in pain. "Now smear it onto the gun." Without arguing, Hidan did as he was told to. With his other hand, he uses his index finger to smear his blood on the gun. "Now you must swear an oath on this gun to never talk to any sort of the authorities about what goes on around here. Never talk about our family secrets to people not in the family. No blood for blood. If a family member is killed, you must never go for revenge unless I say so. Don't fight among the other members. Every month, you must tribute money to me because I'm the boss. If you do a side job, I get money from that as well. Never commit adultery with another mans wife. Never. Don't ever grow a mustache or anything along those lines. Homosexuality is not allowed." Pain told Hidan. For a response, Hidan nodded his head.

"I swear I won't go against these rules." Hidan said. Pain nodded.

Walking around the island, Kisame gave everyone a shot of Brandy. He raised his shot glass, "Welcome to the family Hidan!" he took the shot and let out a wide grin. Everyone joined.

As everyone were taking shots, Itachi felt he wasn't needed anymore. When he was about to leave, Pain stopped him. He turned around and asked, "What?"

"Does she know?" Itachi nodded his head and thought about what he meant. He wondered if Pain was referring to Hinata.

"She does," Itachi told him. He knew lying wouldn't get him far. The only people he could lie to were the Feds. Those guys never knew the truth from the lie.

"How does she feel about it?" The others in the room then became interested in the conversation between Itachi and Pain and leaned in to hear it properly.

"Hinata said she could care less about all of this but if I didn't come back, she'd have a problem." Itachi told him. When Hidan heard Hinata's name he walked over to Itachi.

"Is she a Hyuga?" Hidan asked Itachi. He nodded his head in response.

"Itachi?" Hidan asked him and Itachi replied with a nod. "Does she have a kid with an Inuzuka?"

Itachi turned around and looked at him shocked. He wondered what the big interest was.

"Where you getting at?" Itachi's eye furrowed closely while he glared at Hidan. "And I'm not sure who the father of her child is."

"I'm pretty sure it's that Inuzuka. Shit, what's his name?" Everyone in the room stared intently at Hidan while he thought of the name. "That's it! His name is Kiba!" Hidan was now yelling in excitement while remembering the name. Itachi didn't want to hear another thing from the new members mouth, so he tried his best to leave. Right when he was at the foot of the doorway, Pain spoke.

"How are you associated with the Inuzuka's?" he asked Hidan. Hidan nodded his head and then began to remember when he killed the Inuzuka's cousin Dante.

"Killed a cousin of his. Before I killed him, he kept on saying how he couldn't protect Hinata and how he wanted to save Kiba. He wouldn't shut up so I shut him up for him." Hidan finished with a laugh. Itachi thought to himself '_Does this man have no soul? The first man I killed, I had nightmares for weeks!_' Itachi didn't want to hear another word and continued his way out. When he reached his car, he rushed back to his place because he needed to talk to Hinata. He had to make sure that it wasn't true.

When he made it back, Hinata was up again but this time was reading a book in the living room. Itachi took off his jacket and walked over to her. She briefly stopped reading to glance up at him.

"What is it?" she asked kindly.

"What was his name?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Kiba, why?"

"Inuzuka?"

"Yes." It was more of a question than an answer. Itachi nodded his head and then put his hand over her shoulder.

"Do you know a guy named Dante?"

"Yeah, that was Kiba's cousin. He actually died a couple of weeks ago. Why?" she asked. Instead of answering her, he walked back to their room and laid down. He laid there thinking back to what Hidan said. Did that man even have a soul? Itachi wondered because he didn't even seem frightened by killing a guy. It was actually amazing for Itachi. Everyone else in the family, when they told him their stories about their first kill, they all said they had nightmares for weeks. So what was with this guy? Maybe it wasn't his first kill.

While he laid there thinking things over, Hinata walked over to their room. She slowly lifted the blanket and laid beside him. Itachi wrapped his arm around her and held her very close.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked softly.

"It's nothing. Besides I can't talk about it," Itachi admitted to her. He to also swore and oath to not tell anyone what went on with the family. It was bad enough that she knew he was in the mob. Any further, he could be killed.

"It's alright because you came back to me," Hinata spoke in such an innocent voice. Itachi knew that she was the one for her. It didn't matter who he was with or what he was doing, she was always on his mind. Something about her just wouldn't leave the mans mind. It was gratifying for him. He was happy to know that he had someone to come home to, but Itachi realized something that night.

Tenshi was alone.

"Hinata, you still awake?" Itachi whispered. Hinata nodded her head and groaned. "How about you, Tenshi and I move into a big place?" Hinata opened her eyes wide in shock at the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter with these guys will be longer.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tenshi's POV**

My mom never did come back like she said she would. While I laid in my room listening to music, I thought back to what Sakura said. I was wondering if what she said was true and if it was, what do I do? Heck, why does it matter what I do? It's her problem. She did this all to herself. Even thinking like that, I still wondered what I should do.

_From Keiji,_

_Let's go out tonight._

_From Tenshi,_

_Sure, where at?_

I need to get out of the house. It's not like my mom will be back.

_From Keiji,_

_Come pick me up. Don't take long, mom and dad are at it again. I'll tell you everything when you pick me up._

I replied and said okay. I grabbed a sweater and grabbed my keys. When I was outside the front door, I could hear TenTen yelling at Neji. Scared, I walked back to my car and texted Keiji to come outside. When I saw him come outside, he ran to my car.

"Hey Ten, did you hear them," I nodded my head.

"So where are we going?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Ashley is having a party, she didn't tell you?" I shook my head. Ashley barely talks to me now. I don't exactly know why, but that's how things are now.

"Let's get going then," he nodded and I started to drive down the block towards Ashley's house. When we were getting closer to her house, I could hear the blaring music. I parked my car and the house looked packed.

"You gonna drink?" Keiji asked me.

"Fuck it, I will. I need to think of other things tonight. Shall we go in?" he nodded.

On our way towards the front door, my ears felt like they were gonna fall off. After a few drinks I wouldn't care. Walking through the front doors, I didn't recognize a single person. Who the heck has Ashley been hanging out with since school started? Didn't matter I suppose.

Keiji walked me towards the kitchen and handed me a shot of vodka. It burned a sweet sensation down my throat. "More," I begged. He continued with the shots until my body started to sway. How many shots did I take?

"You okay there Ten?" Keiji asked. It sounded more like a shout, but I think it's just the alcohol taking its toll on me now.

"S-fine kei-ji." I slurred somehow. Keiji walked over to me and put my arm over his shoulder. He guided me through everyone and into my car. When he sat me down, I asked him to get me another drink. He wouldn't listen, so I went inside by myself. I don't remember if Keiji tried stopping me, but what I do remember is that when I got inside, I blacked out.

:::

The next day, I woke up in unfamiliar room. The walls were filled with posters and on the side of the bed, there was a glass of water and a pill. It didn't matter what the pill was, I sat up and grabbed the water and the red pill. I swallowed and my head was throbbing in pain. My throat was still dry, so I took the rest of the water in the glass.

Slowly, I rolled out of the bed and left the room. It was when I walked into the hallway, I knew where I was. Quickly I walked back to Keiji's room and laid back down on the bed. I then got up and looked everywhere for my phone, it was no where to be seen. While ruffling though the blanket, someone spoke.

"Ten, before you completely ruin my room, I have your phone right here," Keiji said. I then turned around to face him and also retrieved my phone. Then slowly I went and sat back down on his bed, Keiji followed right after me. I looked at him and let out a loud sigh. I felt horrible that morning. Even moving the slightest bit, my stomach wouldn't stop churning.

"What happened last night?" I asked him. As I could recall, the only thing I could remember is Keiji giving me shots and I'm running back inside for more.

"I'm actually glad you asked," he paused for a few seconds. "First, we shall make ourself some coffee."

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked him. He didn't listen and dragged me downstairs. When we reached downstairs, TenTen was sitting at the table drinking out of a mug. She saw me and her eyes were puffy. I gave her a questioning look, but decided to ignore it and sat at the island. Keiji walked over to me and handed me a mug of coffee.

Blowing my coffee, Keiji sat down beside me.

"So tell me, what happened last night?" Keiji stared at me without saying anything, then slowly he turned his head towards his mom.

"Well I do have to say this, you were pretty wasted last night," Keiji whispered to me. I glared at him and let out a groan. My stomach really started to churn.

"Can we go upstairs and talk? I don't feel comfortable talking about this down here," I admitted to him. He nodded and almost on key, TenTen walked out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh and thanked her mentally because I didn't want to get up from my seat.

"Well, after you ran back inside, I had no choice but to run after you because you were wasted out of your mind. You were clearly to fast for me, so when I went inside I had to look all over the place. Then when I found you," he started to snicker.

"Then what?" I yelled.

He started to laugh louder, "Then when I found you, you were dancing on the table," Keiji began to laugh harder. I looked away in embarrassment. It just couldn't be true. In all the times I went out drinking, not once and I mean not once have I ever got that wasted.

"Anything else?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, let's go back to my room," I nodded and we both got up and went upstairs. When we were both inside, Keiji started to play music very loud, but not too loud. Just enough so we can speak. I began to wonder why. When he sat on the bed with me, he let out a loud sigh.

"So?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and he had a looked a little down.

"Well," he lowered his head and let out a louder sigh. "How should I say this?"

"What?" I asked.

"Last night I had no choice but to drive us back. On the way back, you were mumbling some things and I need to ask you about that." My eyes opened in shock. I mentally started to pray hoping that I didn't spill anything about Neji or Sakura. If I did, I wouldn't even know how to explain anything. Or even know where to begin.

"What do you mean I was mumbling some things?" I asked him quietly.

"You said something about Sakura and my dad," he said quietly with a little hurt in his voice. I looked away and closed my eyes and slowly put my hand over my chest. _Dammit! I just had to open my big mouth._ I mentally slapped myself. I was honestly an idiot. Never again will I drink again.

"Like what did I say?" I asked him, trying to lie my way out of this.

"You said Sakura's pregnant from my dad. I just have one thing to ask, is it true?" I swear I stopped breathing when he asked me. I just couldn't believe I told him. No one was suppose to know. Maybe it was for the better? Nonsense, it can't be. If it was, then I wouldn't need to lie.

"No no, shit!" I said. I was mostly saying it to myself.

"So it is true then?"

"No, I mean yes. No I mean no!"

"Which is it Ten? Yes or no?" Keiji growled at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I lowered my head and nodded my head.

"Yeah it's true." Keiji got up and punched the wall. "Stop it Keiji!" I yelled at him.

"Fuck! Since when?" I shook my head. "Since when Tenshi?"

"For about a month now. I'm sorry, I truly am." Tears were falling and I didn't bother holding them back. It was no use, he knew the truth and I couldn't lie to him anymore.

Keiji slowly lifted his hand from the wall and sat down on his bed. I sat beside him. I looked at him and then heard the door open.

"What happened? I heard something fall," TenTen asked.

"It was nothing, I just slipped that's all," I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Okay, Tenshi you got a phone call," I nodded and went out into the hallway.

"Where's the phone?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me it's true," TenTen asked, completely ignoring my question.

"What?"

"Is she pregnant?" I stared her in shock. _Did she hear us?_ I asked myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Hinata's POV_

When Itachi asked for Tenshi and I to move into a bigger house, I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say or do. It was matter if I should say yes or if I should say no. I really enjoyed being with him and I missed Tenshi. For the past month I've completely neglected Tenshi, just so I could spend more time with Itachi. Maybe it would be for the better if we all lived together.

While I laid there, I couldn't answer right away. It all seemed so unreal.

"Hinata, did you fall back asleep?" Itachi whispered. I slowly shifted my body so I could face him. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just think it isn't right to leave Tenshi by herself and," Itachi stopped.

"And?" I asked.

"I actually want to get to know her better. I feel like it's my fault that you don't spend much time with her," I smiled at his words. Itachi really made me happy.

"Don't say that. I'm here with you because I want to be. Plus, I want to live with you too. It's Tenshi I'm worried about. How will she feel about this?" He never said anything for awhile. Instead he gets up and goes and changes his clothes.

As he was taking off his shirt he said, "Can I ask for permission from her then?"

"I don't know though. I love being with you but it doesn't feel right to move in together." What am I saying, I want to. It's just I don't know how Tenshi will react. She pretty much forbids me from seeing Itachi. I'm the parent though, so it should be up to me, not her.

Itachi laid down beside me again. He then uses his arm to hold his head up as he said, "We'll just talk about this tomorrow," Itachi closed his eyes and rest his head on his pillow.

_I have to go home tomorrow._ I thought to myself.

The next day, I woke up before Itachi. I went into the kitchen and started to prepare for some tea. While I sat there drinking my tea, I didn't bother to wake up Itachi because we both did go to bed late. Slowly taking sips from my tea, I thought about what Itachi asked me. Maybe I should consider it. It would obviously be for the better. I would be able to know how Tenshi is doing.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even know Itachi walked into the room and sat in front of me. Quickly, I looked up at him and gave him a smile. He returned the smile.

"So," he grabbed onto my hand. "How about the three of us move in together." I nodded and didn't answer his question yet. I didn't know how to say yes or if I should say yes. After awhile, I let go of his hand and grabbed my cup and took a sip.

"When do we go look for a house?" I asked him with a wide grin.

He had a huge smile after I said this. "Are you sure babe? It's great you want to move in together but do you really want to?"

I nodded,"I want to be with you and Tenshi, if this is what I have to do then yes." I kissed him. "Now I have to go home and tell Tenshi."

Itachi and I both had breakfast. Then I left for my driving to the apartment, I didn't know if this was the best thing to do. The drive was quiet, I didn't play the radio. I just needed to think.

Walking into the apartment, I realized it was quiet. That's odd, it's Saturday. Tenshi usually plays music while she sleeps. Slowly, I walked over to her room and opened the door. No one was there. I then checked my room and she wasn't there. Quickly, I grabbed my cellphone and called her phone. I got her voicemail right away, so I figured it was turned off. Then I began to wonder where she could be. She couldn't have gone out drinking? Could she?

Not knowing what to do, I decided to go and see TenTen. Hopefully, that's where Tenshi was.

When I arrived, I walked in and saw Keiji sitting by himself in the living room.

"Hey Hinata," Keiji said as I walked into the living room. "Tenshi is upstairs sleeping if you're worried about her." Oh thank goodness she's here.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him kindly. He gestured towards the kitchen. I nodded and made my way towards the kitchen. TenTen was sitting at the table with a hand over her face. She sniffled when I walked in, I looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked. TenTen removed her hand from her face and gave me a smile. I went and sat beside her.

"It's nothing, what are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped under her eye.

"Tenshi," is all I said. She smiled.

"She's upstairs. Her and Keiji came back late last night. I think she drank."

"What was she thinking? Well I guess if she's fine now it should be okay."

"Yeah," TenTen looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. What happened? And I have a feeling she won't be telling me anything. It won't hurt to try though.

"TenTen, what's wrong? You don't look to good," she started to shake her head. Then slowly she turned her head the other way.

"Nothing," I gave her a questioning look. TenTen wasn't acting like herself at all. She always had a smile on her face, like she was invincible. "I'm serious it's nothing. So you don't need to worry."

"Don't lie to me," I told her.

She nodded her head, "let me ask you something first." I nod my head, "are you still seeing Itachi?"

"I am," where was she going with this? This is about her, not me.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You ask Tenshi. Tell her I told her to tell you."

"Okay." I walked upstairs to Keiji's room. Slowly opening the door, I saw a peaceful Tenshi in a slumber. I sat at the foot of the bed and gently shook her leg, "Habi, wake up," all she did was groan in response. "Habi wake up," I shook a little bit harder this time.

"What mom?" she sat up at looked in shock at me. "What are you doing here mom?"

"One, because I need to talk to you and two, did you drink last night? You smell like a rundown tavern." Tenshi started to laugh and nodded her head. She must have known lying wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"What's up mom?"

"What's wrong with TenTen? She won't tell me anything and she told me to ask you," I said. Tenshi nodded her head and sat up. She looked at me and then looked back down on her lap.

"You can't freak, okay?" I nodded my head. Did something bad happen? I kept on asking myself.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's about Neji," I nodded. "He's been seeing Sakura and I knew about it-"

"What?" I interrupted her. "What do you mean seeing him? Like sleeping with him?"

"Yes and that's not all," she said quietly. She hung her head low and mumbled something.

"What?" I asked her.

"I said she's pregnant from him and she's going to keep it!" Tenshi yelled. I stared at her in shock. It couldn't be true. Just couldn't.

"Are you sure about this?" It just can't be true. Neji couldn't. What would drive someone to cheat on someone they said they loved? I loved Kiba, still do, but I might have loved again. With Itachi. Kiba did say I could love again. I still love Kiba, don't get me wrong. He will always be my first and only true love. So what kind of love do I have with Itachi?

"Mom, I am positive about this. Remember when Sakura went by the house that one time?" I nodded my head, "Well that's when she asked me what to do about her being pregnant and shit like that." Honestly, at that moment I didn't care what Neji had done, just that me and Tenshi were talking.

"How long have you known about this?"

"I found out a month ago but I don't know how long Neji has been seeing Sakura. You know mom, I'm glad I'm telling you. I hate keeping secrets."

"I've missed you baby, so much," I hugged her tightly as if I would never see her again.

"Can't breathe," she let out a gasp after I let her go. "What else did you want mom?"

"Oh right. Well, Itachi and I have been talking and we're wondering if we could move into a bigger house together," she stared at me in shock.

"Like you, me and Itachi move in together?" I nodded. I didn't know she would be this excited. I'm glad actually because it means will have each other again.

Tenshi and I left. I didn't bother talking to TenTen about the news I found out. I thought it could wait. We both went back to the old apartment. Before going there, we went and picked up some boxes. When inside, Tenshi went straight to her room and started to blare the music. Slowly, I walked over to my room and sat on the bed. I looked around the room and it felt like years since I sat on my bed. Years since I've been inside.

I grabbed a box and walked over to the closet. Slowly, one by one, I put my clothes in there. When I was almost done, I came across a box. I opened it and almost lost it. The smell of him still lingered on his clothes. Picking up his leather jacket, I put it on and started to cry. I missed him so much. Even now, I still don't fully understand why he killed himself. After what Itachi said, it only added more confusion to me. Still, I miss Kiba.

_From Hinata,_

_I'm packing right now. Tenshi said she's okay moving together._

I texted Itachi. While waiting for his reply, the tears fell harder down my face. It was too much. I didn't know what to do with his stuff. The only things I have left of his are his clothes and his letters. I'll keep them, if I got rid of them, then that's it for the memory of Kiba. I have to remember him. He's the one I truly love. I love Itachi but Kiba needs to stay with me. Setting his stuff to the side, my phone beeped.

_From Itachi,_

_That's great babe. I'll start looking for a house or do you want to look with me?_

_From Hinata,_

_We'll look together. I want to find the perfect house for us._

I like how Itachi's apartment looks, but I wanted a house that we both can agree on.

After breaking down a couple of times, a few hours later, Tenshi and I finished packing. The next day, the three of us went and looked for a house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update and not the greatest chapter but it will get better. So I guess you could call this kind of a filler, kind of :p**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tenshi's POV**

After a week of looking for a house, my mom finally found one of her liking. It felt like forever, but she finally agreed on a blue house. It was a four bedroom house on the outskirts of town. The house had an outside pool and a wide backyard. Inside, my mom loved how it had an open foyer. Then to the right was the entrance for the wide living room. Once inside the living room, there's a hallway, walking down there's the kitchen. The kitchen is huge!

Then when I went upstairs, I looked back downstairs and saw my mom talking to the retailer. Itachi stood tall beside her. I stared at them for a bit, then slowly, I turned around and decided to look for a bedroom. The first room I went in, it looked like the master room so I didn't even bother claiming it as my own. As quick as I went in, I left. Quicker this time, I went to the next room and fell in love.

This room had pure white walls. The more in depth I walked in, I realized it was a walk-in closet. At the end, I was able to see that I had my own bathroom. The room was a fair size. It was perfect. I smiled and went back downstairs. As my mom was talking to the retailer, I began to wonder how we were able to get this house. It seemed almost impossible.

After signing all of the papers, the house was ours. I smiled. The next day, my mom hired some movers and all our stuff into the new house. My mom then asked if I wanted new furniture. At first, I was a little skeptical. Then after some talking, I finally agreed. After getting new furniture, and settling in, my mom decided to go out because she said had she forgot something at Itachi's old apartment. Itachi was out and I was left alone at the new place. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed my iPod dock and brought it to the living room. I blasted the music and laid on the floor.

I closed my eyes for a bit and the next thing I know, I was gasping for air. With all my might, I opened my eyes and saw who it was. Neji.

"You fucking bitch!" Neji growled at me. I was scratching at his hand, begging for him to let go.

After what felt like forever, he let go. I coughed and coughed, trying to get air back. Then eventually I did. Slowly, I looked up at him. He had a cold glare at me and it scared me.

"What the fuck!" we're the only words I could think of. Instead of answering me, he backhanded me and my head his the floor hard. I couldn't see properly for a bit. When I regained my sight, I was hit again. I screamed. I screamed for my mom. For Itachi. For anybody. Then slowly, Neji crouched down and pulled me by my hair. He made me look at him.

"I told you not to tell anyone! So why the fuck did you tell TenTen? She wasn't supposed to know and I warned you. Now," he paused. "Now you're gonna get it!" he hit me again, harder then before though. Instead of laying there helplessly, I tried getting up and reached for a phone. For something. Neji didn't agree with my actions and threw me back on the floor.

"Get away! Neji, why are you doing this? It's not my fault you were going behind TenTen's back and fucking Sakura. Why are you making me suffer for your faults?" The tears started to fall down at a rapid pace, but I didn't care. I shouldn't be suffering. "Do you even know that Sakura's pregnant? You're a sick fucking bastard Neji." The next thing I know, Neji was punching me repeatedly in the stomach. "Keep hitting me you fucking coward!" I screamed.

"You're so stupid Tenshi. You're just as foolish as your mom. As if I'm scared of you. Nothing wouldn't be happening right now if you kept your big fucking mouth shut." he spit out the last of his sentence at me. "I'm very aware she's pregnant and I ain't gonna do shit about it. Not my fault she wasn't on the pill. Her own fault for lying to me."

I stared at him stunned. He disgusted me. After he said that, I was furious, I began kicking and screaming for help. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He kept on hitting me harder and harder each time and I felt like I lost I already. There was no hope left for me.

"Get away from her." Not realizing my eyes were closed, I opened them and saw Neji being pulled away by Itachi. I felt a smile come across my face. Then behind him I saw my mom come towards me with tears down her eyes. She walked over to me and held me in her arms. I closed my eyes with relief, knowing that Neji wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore.

:::

When I opened my eyes I was in unfamiliar room. The walls were a teal color and on the wall by the window, you could see a painting of a tree. There were a whole bunch of colors swirling around it. It didn't look to special, but every time I looked around, something about that painting, I would stare at it for a long time.

As I looked around, I looked beside my bed and saw my mom sleeping on the couch. Then slowly, I tried lifting my body. I looked down and realized how weak I was, I fell right in my back as soon as I lifted my body. It felt like I was caring something really heavy. When I plopped back onto my bed, my mom woke up.

"Habi, don't push yourself," she got up from her chair and started to help me up. She looked exhausted as she helped me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"For two days." I stared at her in shock.

When she sat me up, the nurse came in and did a check up. After she was gone, I looked at my mom and with a shaky breath I asked, "W-where's Neji?"

It came out almost in a whisper. My mom didn't bother answer me. She sat their in silence. After a while though, her phone began to ring. Instead of talking in the room, she got up and went in the hallway. She never use to do that before and I asked myself 'Why now?'

After awhile though, she came back.

"I just talked to the nurse and she said that you'll be getting discharged today," she said with a wide smile.

After an hour or so, the nurse came in and took out my IV. My mom didn't bother talking to me in that time. We stayed silenced most of the time. I didn't dare look at my face, just by slightly touching it, I could tell that it was swollen in some parts. The nurse told me that I had some broken ribs as well.

When we came back to the house, my mom had to help me up the stairs. She laid me down and told me that she was going to make me something to eat. When she was about to leave, I grabbed onto her shirt.

"W-what happened... Where's Neji?" I asked. My mom moved aside my legs and let out a loud sigh. Longer then usual.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she forced a smile and left. A little after she left, I reached into my nightstand and grabbed a little mirror. I didn't want to see my face, but I would have to sooner or later anyway.

When I saw the half of my face a purplish color, I wanted to cry. That bastard Neji did this to me. I slowly lifted up my shirt and saw that my stomach was also a purple color. I didn't want to see anymore, so I covered my stomach and ended up falling asleep.

:::

After a couple of days, I was back on my feet and was able to move around freely. The wounds may have start to heal, but it doesn't mean that I'm okay. Every time I tried asking about what happened to Neji, my mom would either not say anything or change the subject. But if I ask her about anything else, she would answer and we'd talk. Nothing more and I really want to know more. TenTen doesn't come by and I'm wondering why. My mom and her are best friends and they don't even hang out. Weird.

Around lunch time, I was down in the kitchen waiting for my mom to finish cooking for the two of us. While she stood in front of the stove, I tried asking again. She stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Like what happened to him? Did he go to jail or what mom?" I asked angrily. She sighed and then turned off the stove and sits beside me.

"Nothing you need to worry about. It's none of your concern." With that, she got up and served me my lunch. My mom didn't even bother eating with me, she went upstairs and that was the last I saw of her that day.

I just hated it when she was like this. This isn't like her and I just really want to know what happened to Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think happened to Neji? Leave a review and guess :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Akatsuki's POV

Meanwhile as Itachi and Hinata went and looked for a house, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were waiting to steal a semi-truck by the airport. As they waited, Hidan was jumping around in excitement. He couldn't believe this was his first job as a member of the family.

As he stood there all excited, Sasori thought why he was so excited and looked at him in disgust. He couldn't stand it. They were only stealing a semi, something he had done multiple of times. "Calm the fuck down!"

"Why you gotta be like that Sasori? I'm only excited." This only annoyed Sasori more. Before Sasori could scold Hidan, a semi pulled into the airport. They all sat against the back end of Deidara's car. As the semi-truck pulled in towards the small diner, they each pulled out a cigarette. They proceeded to carry a conversation as if they really were having one. The driver walked into the diner not acknowledging the three men outside.

"Lets go, before that guy notices." Deidara then proceeded to sit in the driver seat. While he was hot wiring, Hidan and Sasori went and opened the back. What they saw brought both of the men to a smile. In the back of the semi were flat screen TV's. The two men stepped into the back and hit the wall signaling Deidara to go.

At the signal, Deidara started the semi and they were out of there.

On the way to Kakuzu's club, Sasori was annoyed. He couldn't stand the new member. He kept on thinking how he was able to become apart of the family. Sasori thought that he couldn't take any job serious enough. He thought he was the joke of the family. How did someone so childish become a solider in the family? Everything about Hidan was immature, but then again, Tobi was a member.

The semi came to a halt notifying the men in the back that they were at the club. Hidan got out and Sasori followed. Kakuzu was already outside waiting for them. He was dressed in his usual pin stripped suit. The stitching scars were still as visible as ever, but he kept them in view to scare the people he dealt with. "So, what you get this time?" he still sounded as annoyed as ever.

"Flat screen TV's," Deidara answered with a smirk. Kakuzu nodded his head and headed back inside. Before completely out of sight he called out.

"Bring them to the back." With that, he was gone. Hidan and Deidara nodded. Sasori walked and followed after Kakuzu. One by one, they brought the TV's inside. When finished, they met up with Kakuzu and Sasori upstairs. Inside, they saw the two men sitting around the table talking with the boss, Pain.

When they saw the two guys entered the room, everyone went silent. Hidan and Deidara stood there in the awkward silence. They didn't know what to do, so slowly they started to make there way out. They felt as if they interrupted something important and thought that the job they did could wait. Once by the door, Kakuzu spoke.

"Were done here, right?" he asked Pain. They nodded and he got up from his chair and grabs a bottle of brandy. He walks over to the two guys. "Well lets celebrate a job well done Hidan." he said with a smirk.

Hidan had a wide grin come across his face. Before giving out the brandy, Kakuzu grabbed some shot glasses. One by one, he filled them up. Once they were all taken, Hidan felt a job well done.

"Well guys, I'm calling it a night." As Hidan was approaching the door, he thought of something. "Fuck it, let's go get laid Deidara." Deidara was kind of shocked in the sudden mood change in Hidan but he thought about it and also thought '_fuck it'. _

They all had a few more drinks at Kakuzu's club, the two men decided that they were done there. Leaving the club, they decided to go to a whorehouse.

The following week, Itachi needed to talk to Hidan. They decided to go and meet up at the meat shop. When the two men both arrived, Itachi had Hidan follow him towards the back of the building. Locking the door after them, he stared at the sliver haired man in distress. Itachi really hated Neji. That bastard will pay for what he had done!

"You busy tomorrow night?" Itachi asked him. Hidan shook his head as he thought about it.

"Got nothing? Why?" he admitted blandly.

"You know Neji Hyuga?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"That bitch that ruffed up his niece or something." Itachi nodded. "What about him?"

"Yeah, do you think you can gather some information about him? Like where he lives and well... everything." Hidan nodded his head in agreement. Gathering information wasn't something he enjoyed, but he had to obey a captains orders. With the request he approached the door and before he unlocked it he asked.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you everything when you get the information." With that, Hidan unlocked the door and left the room. When he was outside, he groaned. Looking for information was not his thing. Not knowing who to call, he had no choice but to call Zetsu.

"What?" Zetsu answered angrily.

"I need some information," Hidan told him. Zetsu told him where to go and the two men hung up the phone.

When Hidan reached the abandoned apartment, he walked to the back. In the back, he saw an opened window. Following Zetsu's instructions, he crawled through the window. Once inside, the room smelled of mold lingered in the air and he was able to see it in the corners. In disgust, he walked out. Going to his right, he saw a closed door. Slowly opening it, he saw Tobi and Zetsu talking.

"Get out!" Zetsu scolded the man. When Tobi left, Hidan walked in right after and sat in the chair. On the table he could see stacks of hundred dollar bills. Zetsu sat down and continued counting it. He leaned in and asked, "So what do you need?"

"You know anything about Neji Hyuga?" the silver haired man asked. Zetsu stopped what he was doing and looked up at him.

"What do you need to know?"

"Where he lives, everything."

"Well for one, he isn't cheap. Kakuzu would know that. If he had a bounty on his head, it would keep you out of the streets for years. He married his high school sweetheart and has a kid with her. His wife's name is TenTen. Kid is Keiji I believe."

"How about his home, job? Tell me more about this asshole." Hidan said angrily.

"He lives in the suburbs. It's the only green house in that area. You'll see it once you go down LeNore Dr. His job, I don't know. What I do know is that he goes to Kakuzu's club at seven o'clock and meets Sakura. His lover."

"That it?" Zetsu nodded. Hidan left the building and called Itachi. Itachi told him that he was at his old apartment. Hidan went there and walked in with ease. Inside he saw him sitting at the table counting cash. Hidan went and sat at the table with him. He told him everything he found out.

With the information, Itachi nodded his head and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Itachi told him that they were going to go to Kakuzu's place. When they arrived, they could already see Neji getting out of his car. Hidan ran out of the car and grabbed onto Neji. Itachi looked around and walked up to him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Neji asked the two men. Instead of answering him, they dragged him into Itachi's car and threw him into the backseat. Hidan followed after him and put a gun to his head. Itachi looked in the mirror and saw an angry Hyuga. That bastard will pay he thought.

They drove to the outskirts of the city. Itachi thought of many ways on how to kill Neji. He didn't know whether or not if he should just shoot him. He also thought if he would just rough him up and leave him, but then he thought that would be very low of him if he had done the car came to a halt, they threw Neji out of the car. They pulled him up and Hidan pointed the gun to his head. "Hey, you bastard. Have fun fucking a slut then beating the shit out of Tenshi?"

Itachi put his hand up for Hidan to stop. Then slowly he grabbed a gun from the car and walked over to Neji.

"Did it feel good?" Itachi asked the man. Neji looked away. He was scared and did not want to die. Being put at gun point, he regretted everything. He wish he didn't hurt her. With the gun, Itachi moved Neji's head to face him. "Answer me you scum. Did it feel good?"

"No, stop please. I'm sorry, forgive me." Neji began to sob.

"If it were that easy we would have done that already. No, you fucked a slut and made Tenshi feel like shit. Feel good? No? You bastard, you did that all to yourself." Itachi hit him across the face with the gun. Hidan let go of him and he to also hit him with his gun.

"Why are you doing this? Stop it please. I'll do anything, please just stop." Neji at that moment sounded so weak and that made the silver haired man want to laugh. That didn't give Itachi to feel any sort of sympathy for the man though. What Neji did was unforgivable in Itachi's eyes. Itachi stopped Hidan from hitting Neji any further and lifted him to face him.

"You know what you're going to do?" Neji looked at him with a little but of hope in his eyes. "You're gonna get out of town and never come back. Hidan pass me that knife," Hidan complied and passed it to him. After grabbing the knife, Itachi cut off all of Neji's long hair. "Let's go Hidan. Neji if I hear you're back here, you'll regret it. That's a promise." They walked back into the car and left Neji in that deserted area.

Itachi dropped Hidan at Kakuzu's club and then goes home. Going inside, Hinata gives him a warm smile. He greets her with a kiss and a nod...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Hinata's POV_

After finding the perfect house for the three of us, we began to unpack. When I was done unpacking the things from my old apartment, I realized I forgot some things from Itachi's as well. Itachi told me he's still keeping his old apartment for 'business', even knowing that, I still wanted to pick up some of my things from there.

When I went inside, Itachi was sitting at the table in the kitchen. I went and sat with him because I needed to talk to him about Neji. Gosh, that guy made me sick. To believe that I actually trusted him. He use to be so good and for him to go and cheat on TenTen, it made me sick.

As I was going to go and sit with him, his phone began to ring. I let him answer and I decide to go and sit on the chair beside him.

"Hinata," he said sternly. I looked up at him. "We need to go."

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"Because Sas said something bad happened to Tenshi," I looked at him shocked. Without further question, we rushed back to the house. I began to think of scenarios on how Tenshi could be hurt. Did someone break in? Was there a fire? The list goes on, but I was in so much of a panic, my mind also went blank.

As I saw the house come into view, Itachi sped up his car. When the car came into a halt, Itachi and I both ran into the house. Coming closer to the door, you could hear Tenshi scream. My heart began to beat faster in fear. Itachi walked into the house before I could. Beforei went inside, I could hear Tenshi call out for me. I almost fainted. My baby was hurt and I wasn't there to save her. Once inside, I could see Neji hitting Tenshi.

"Get away from her," Itachi said as he started to pull Neji away from her. I ran over to her and pulled her close. She was crying uncontrollably and I began to cry with her. If Sasori never came to the house to move and hide some of his guns, I don't know what would have happened to Tenshi.

Sasori called an ambulance. While Sasori and I were tending to Tenshi, Itachi was talking to Neji. As I watched him scold the man, I looked up at Itachi and as he held Neji by the collar, I walked over to him. I leaned in and whispered, "Let him go."

"What?" he asked.

"It's okay, I have a plan," he listened and let go of him. Neji had an evil smile. That man disgusted me. After seeing what he had done to Tenshi, right there I wanted to kill him. It sounds horrible, but it's true. He doesn't have a right to be alive after all he had done. What could make a man hit a women? What right does he have?

"Go," Itachi yelled. As Neji left, the ambulance came into the driveway. When we got to the hospital they took Tenshi into emergency. Itachi and I sat in the waiting room. He grabbed onto my hand.

"Why'd you let Neji go?" he whispered. I looked up at him.

"We'll talk about this somewhere else, not here," I told him. He nodded his head and we both sat there in silence.

After awhile, a nurse came and said that Tenshi was in a coma. She said that she had a few broken ribs and that she'll have to stay at the hospital for a few days. She led me towards her room. Once inside, I saw Tenshi lying on the bed with a peaceful look. Despite having bruises on her face, she still looked like my angel. I went and sat on the chair beside her bed, Itachi followed right after me. While we sat there, I walked around the room and locked the door. Then I went and sat beside Itachi again.

He gave me a nod and then said, "Why'd you let Neji go?"

"Simple," I paused and then slowly grabbed onto his hand. "I want you to do something about him."

"What?" he shouted.

"Get him to leave and make sure he doesn't come back. I don't want him around any of us anymore. If I see him again, I don't know what the fuck I'll do. He sickens me and that's final," I said. He nodded his head. We never said anything for the next while. A day after Itachi left and came home late one night, I knew it was done. I didn't actually know if he was killed or if he took off, but what I did know was that I wasn't going to be seeing his face again.

:::

Life went on. The first week Neji was gone, TenTen called me while she sobbed. She was pretty broken up about it. She kept on asking where he could be and all that. Then after awhile, she stopped calling. It made me happy. I was getting sick of hearing Neji's name.

It's been a month after all of the commotion settled. Since TenTen stopped calling, I haven't heard of Neji and I liked it that way. While we sat around the table getting ready to eat, I stared at Tenshi. She looked a lot better. She still had a hint of bruising on her face, but she still looked beautiful. Also her ribs were completely healed now. It made me happy.

As we sat around the table, there was an awkward silence. Usually while we ate, Itachi would be making jokes or talking about work. Sometimes he would have someone over, just so it wouldn't be silent. But at that moment, it seemed as if Itachi was distracted. As he sat there he kept on staring at his food, taking a bite here and there. It was odd. Sure I didn't mind the silence, but it bothered me because Itachi wasn't acting like himself.

After awhile, I started to gather the dishes. After bringing Tenshi's dishes, then mine to the kitchen, I could hear Tenshi gasp. Quickly, I ran back to see the problem. Instead, all I saw was Tenshi with her hand over her face and something shiny on the table. I walked over to see what it was. After realizing what it was, I too knew what it was.

It was a ring.

"Here," I could hear Itachi say as he moved the ring closer to me. I grabbed it and put it on. It was the perfect size. As I stared at the ring, I thought to myself, '_Is he proposing?_'. Then I looked up at him.

"What's this?" I asked confused. I knew it was a ring, but I wanted to know his reason behind it. Did it really mean he was proposing?

Instead of answering me, Itachi gets up from the table and walks upstairs. While I stood there stunned, I too followed him as well. He walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed. I walked in and closed the door after me. Instead of sitting on the bed with him, I just stood there. Probably with a confused look on my face because the next thing I know it, Itachi said, "You know what it is right?"

"Of course I know what it is, but what does it mean?" I asked rudely. It may have been wrong to act like that, but I didn't know how to react. That was the first time anything like that had happened to me, so how was I supposed to react? Was I supposed to cry? Laugh? Go up to him and kiss him, then say yes? I had no clue.

"Just let me say this." I nodded my head. "I know you don't like it when I don't come back some nights, but I always do. All I want is to be married. For me, it already feels like it. Nothing will change after we get married, it will still be the same and I like it like that."

"Yes," I said. Itachi got up from the bed and walked up to me. He stared at him for awhile, the slowly lifted my chin and kisses me. If he wanted things to stay the same, then I would as well. As he kissed me, my heart raced in excitement. I'm actually going to get married.

When Itachi pulled away, he said, "It will have to happen soon though and none of your friends can go."

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Because only the family is supposed to be there. Besides it will be alright, you'll be able to meet the other members wives," he said with a wide grin. I didn't care who was there, as long as we were still together.

After he kissed me once more, the two of us went downstairs and told Tenshi. She screamed in excitement and also gave me a big hug. After awhile, she went upstairs. As I sat on the couch with a book in hand, I had an urge to call TenTen and tell her the news. Instead, I grabbed my laptop and started to plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Tenshi's POV**

When Itachi pulled out the ring, I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I just never thought Itachi cared so much for my mom. If someone asked me, he didn't seem like the type to get close to someone. Don't get me wrong, I really like Itachi. He's the best father figure out there, but something about him seemed different.

Well anyway, after everything, my mom instantly started to plan. As she planned, she told me not to tell anyone she's getting married, which I found odd. Something like this, she always tells her friends. Now I'm stuck with lying again and I'm okay with it. The only problem I have is, who's going to be at the wedding. My mom won't say anything, she just tells me I've got this and all that. If she's got it, I guess I'll let her do her own thing.

After the wedding, I was so amazed about how many people were there. My mom said it was only Itachi's family. Well Itachi's family is huge.

All the people at the reception was too much for me, I had to take a breather. I told my mom I was going outside for a little bit and all she did was nod. She was talking to some woman named Konan, I think Yahiko's wife. Whatever, there was so much people there, it was too much to handle. While I was walking to my car, I noticed some people smoking. I didn't give them to much intention and continued to my car. When I reached it, someone stood behind me.

When I heard the man approach, I turned around to see who it was. The man had silver hair and he wore a green top, an unbutton black jacket and also black slacks. He looked hot, but I didn't get a good look at his face. When I saw his eyes, I was lost for words. Never before in my sixteen years of living, have I seen man with purple eyes. They were so bold. Despite it being dark, his eyes were visible.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly. I nodded and proceeded to open my car. When I heard the door unlock, I turned around and said "Hello." I then gave him a smile and then opened my car door. The man didn't say anything, instead, he proceeded to grab me by the waist and kisses my forehead.

"The names Hidan." I nod my head and the tried to push him away. We weren't far apart and I could smell whiskey on his breath. I failed to push him away.

"Hi Hidan, my names Tenshi. It was nice meeting you but I need to go." I didn't have to go anywhere I just didn't want to talk to him. Well if he was sober I might have but he obviously wasn't. The whiskey was pretty strong on his breath. It was quite sickening.

When I walked away from him and back inside. I decided to sneak myself a drink. After a few drinks, I could feel a buzz coming. My mom was no where to be seen, so I just went outside. While I stood out there, I ended up bumming a smoke off some stranger.

As I stood there, Hidan walked and then stood in front of me.

"Hey," I said sheepishly. Hidan nodded. In the light, I saw how attractive he was. I was so amazed that I never realized this earlier. I turned away because I didn't want him to realize I was just checking him out. It was embarrassing.

Hidan then moved my hair out of my face and then said, "You've got a pretty face, you know that?" I felt my face heat up after he said that and I let out a light giggle.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "You're pretty good looking too." I looked away and covered my face with my hand after I said that. After saying that, I didn't know what I was thinking. The only thing that came to my mind was that it was the alcohols fault. Nothing else, just the alcohol.

After saying that, it must have made Hidan happy. Shortly after saying that, he started to drag me away from everyone. When we came to a stop, Hidan pushed me into a car. My vision began to blur. After a few moments, my vision came back and I realized I was in my car. Hidan tried kissing me, but I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He never bothered to answer me, instead he kisses me and I couldn't help myself but kiss him back. After a minute, I pulled back for air. Not giving me anytime to breath, Hidan pressed his lips against mine once again. This time I was able to push him away. "If we're gonna do this let's do it right." I told him.

Hidan nodded. I got up and into the front seat and started to drive. When I stopped, we were on the outskirts of town. Hidan patted on the backseat for me to come. I did just that. He didn't even give me time to close the door. As soon as I sat down, Hidan grabbed me by the waist and sat me on top of him. We started to kiss. Slowly, Hidan started to run his hand down my back, bringing me closer to him.

:::

After I came back to the wedding, I gave my number to Hidan. He said we'll meet up sometime soon. I nodded and the only thing that came to my mind was, '_I just lost my virginity to someone I didn't even know._' Thats not all, I wanted to do it again.

My mom never realized I was gone and that was a good thing. It's been a well over a week now and my mom seems happier now. She was cooking breakfast for all of us, including Yahiko and Konan. Ever since the wedding, my mom and Konan became close. They act as if they've known each other for years. It's nice.

When my mom gave me my eggs, I gave her smile, then heard my phone vibrate. I got excited and hoped it was him. When I opened it, I had the biggest smile on my face.

_From Hidan,_

_Meet me tonight, outside _. At seven._

I replied with a yes. When I looked up, everyone at the table was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Who's that, your boyfriend?" Yahiko asked with a light chuckle. Everyone at the table started to laugh as well. I pushed my plate away and walked away. I didn't want to deal with them. As I was walking up the stairs, I could hear my mom tell the others sorry. When I was in front of my bedroom door, my mom pulled my arm.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked in an angry tone. I shrugged her arm off.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I tell her. She gives me a raised eyebrow. Instead of saying anything else, I walked back to my room and blasted the music. It was early in the morning and I didn't know why I got angry. I was acting like an ignorant child and I didn't even know why. Why was I acting like this? It was nothing like me.

As the day went on, at about three o'clock, I decided to go shopping. My little outburst in the morning wasn't mentioned when I asked my mom for money. She gave me a hundred dollars and I left with a smile.

When I got to the store, I walked in and started to look for something hot to wear. I went to the back to where they had the bras. Looking through them, I found a black lacy push-up bra. I tried it on and was happy with the way I looked. I continued looking and then found a black top that showed enough cleavage. Looking for a bottom, I found a skirt to go with it.

After I paid for my things, I went back to my house feeling satisfied. I couldn't wait 'til I saw Hidan's face when he sees me. The next few hours went by fairly fast. Before I left, I told my mom I was gonna go see a movie and she bought it.

When I was outside of the club, I texted Hidan and told him I was waiting. Not long after, Hidan came out and entered my car. He kissed me. When we drove off, I texted my mom and told her I was going to stay at a friends house.

"I've missed you," he said. I smiled and asked him where we were going. He told me an address. When I was outside of the tall building, we both walked inside holding hands. Before going to the building, we stopped by a liquor store. Once inside the room, he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me. When I pulled away for air, I pushed him away and grabbed for the bottle of champagne he bought. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of glasses. Hidan was waiting in the room for me.

I poured us some glasses. After I took a sip, I turned around and put my glass on the dresser. I could hear Hidan whistle. I walked over to him and sat on top of his lap.

"When you get hot baby?" he asked with a wide grin. I kissed him and he slowly started to kiss down my neck.

:::

The next morning, I woke up before Hidan and walked over to the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror, I almost screamed. I ran the water and tried to wash off the markings on my neck. I was going to be dead if my mom saw these. As I was in a panic, Hidan walked into the washroom and decided to take a leak while I was in there, I left and went back into the bedroom. My head hurt a little and it didn't help that I was mentally freaking out.

Hidan walked back into the room and I just started to get dress.

"What, leaving so soon?" Hidan asked. I walked over to him with a smirk. I started to kiss him and started to kiss down his neck. I looked up at him. I started to suck his neck and I did this on multiple places. Once I was finished, I walked away and into the kitchen to go look for something to eat. As I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I could hear Hidan say "Fuck," loudly. He stormed into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a little pay back, that's all," I said with a smile. He kissed me. Before we can go any further than that, I pushed him away. "I've gotta get going. We'll do this sometime again?"

"Yeah," he kissed me once more and I left with that.

When I was back into my car, I grabbed the extra clothes I had in the back and changed. I didn't have anything to cover my neck and I was scared. What the hell was I supposed to tell her?

I left the parking lot and went back home. When I was outside, my heart was pounding in fear. I had no clue what I was going to say. When I opened the front door, I prayed to god and hoped she wasn't up.

She just happened to be walking by when I opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. Before she could say anything, I bolted up the stairs. That morning was not mine at all. As I rushed up the stairs, I bumped into Itachi. He gave me an odd look. Then my mom came up the stairs.

"What the fuck Tenshi? You say you're going to a friends house and you come back with these?" I turned away so I wasn't looking at her. Nothing came into my mind, I had no clue what to say.

"No one mom," I tell her.

"So what? You woke up and these magically appeared? So tell me, who was your friend?" she asked. I pushed her away and stormed for my room. I was not ready to have this conversation with her. Not now.

Just as expected, my mom came into the room. _Dammit, should've locked the door!_

"Are you going to tell me? Or you're just gonna give me the silent treatment?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh, Hope you like where this is going :) Give me a review and sorry for the late update.**


	17. Sorry

**This story is going to be discontinued. I thought taking a break would give me some inspiration to write more, but I just can't get anything. I'm sorry for all of those who enjoyed reading this fanfiction. I was happy for all the reviews I received. I can't get anything and its getting frustrating. Don't worry I haven't stopped writing. It's just not on this website. It's on asianfanfics. The username is the same. I just enjoy writing for that more than this. I've lost interest for this site, but it would be nice if you guys were to check out the story I have for that site.**

**It was fun while it lasted to write this story. Maybe in the near future I'll continue this story, but for now it's discontinued.**

**-**willienelson09


End file.
